Honeymoon Perfect
by ishipromance
Summary: It's Jacob & Renesmee's first night as husband and wife. But not the last.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob carried Renesmee through the threshold of their honeymoon suite, his eyes intent on hers. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she watched her husband ogle her ravenously, with adoration and pride. She blushed, warm in his arms and was placed gently onto the plush white satin covers of the king sized bed. Her auburn hair fanned out in silky waves, an effect that stole Jacob's breath for a moment. She looked like an angel to him, pale yet beaming and flushed, perfect and beautiful. All his.

He came to her side, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled modestly under his touch and closed her eyes. Jacob leaned into her, kissing her cheek before tickling her neck with his warm breath. A barely audible moan slipped through Renesmee's lips in response to her husband's manipulations.

"I love you, Mrs. Black," he cooed into her ear. She smiled again.

"I love you, Jacob," she yawned wearily, her eyes still closed.

Jacob pressed his lips to the fleshy white skin of her neck, nipping and kissing here and there. Renesmee sighed with delight, though her eyes remained shut. She felt her husband's weight shift and opened her eyes to find his face hovering above her own.

"Hello," she giggled nervously.

"Hello beautiful," he responded grinning, thinking that he sounded like a love struck fool. He flashed her his sparkling white teeth that contrasted with the rich darkness of his skin. Renesmee pressed her lips together to keep from sighing aloud. He was the beautiful one, she thought.

"What's going on in that lovely head of yours?" Jacob wanted to know.

"I am thinking about your teeth," she said laughing.

"My teeth?" he sounded disappointed.

Renesmee nodded, "Yes. They are striking against your skin."

"Oh," he chuckled. "Thank you?"

"And I was also thinking that I want you to kiss me."

A tinge of red appeared in Jacob's tan cheeks for a second and left just as soon. His embarrassment was replaced with cockiness.

"I was thinking the same," he spoke smoothly.

Renesmee smirked, glad to have shifted the conversation to something that wouldn't reveal her embarrassing and overwhelming veneration for her husband. She propped herself up on her dainty elbows and wrapped her creamy arms around his neck.

"Great minds think alike," she whispered as their foreheads touched and their noses caressed.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Mrs. Black," Jacob reminded her.

"Carry on, Mr. Black," she smiled and waited.

Jacob smiled too before pressing his lips onto hers. They were so soft, and so warm, and so gentle. He pulled a millimeter away only to kiss her again, parting her mouth slightly as their lips moved ardently together. Renesmee could feel the excitement tingle from her fingertips to her toes; the intense pleasure of Jacob's weight above had her body humming with anticipation.

She kissed him playfully and lazily since discovering such delicious pleasures in her fingers and toes, yet when Jacob's tongue glided across her lower lip, she became very aware of ache building up in her stomach and the skin of her inner thigh begging to be stroked.

Renesmee opened her mouth wider, and Jacob's hot tongue collided against hers in a dance of passion and care. She arched her back, her breasts tender against his chest and whimpered when he pulled away. Jacob stood on his knees, a leg on either side of her, giving Renesmee a bashful smile.

"I've never done this," he told her nervously.

"It'll be okay," she assured him smiling her radiant smile. "You need to help me out of this dress."

Jacob laughed, pecked Renesmee on the lips and pulled away, searching for a way to get her out.

She crawled off the bed, standing at the edge for him to untie her from behind. Jacob made quick work of the ribbons that held her bodice in place, and Renesmee hopped out of her dress. She giggled as it fell to the floor and pooled around her ankles.

Jacob could not control the migration of his eyes as they raked over figure. They had waited for years to be intimate, and while he tried very much to cherish their beginning, he couldn't help but feel nervous. Renesmee blushed sheepishly, watching Jacob watch her. He didn't know what to do, if he would please her or not, or worse, if he would hurt her, it being both their first time.

"Stop thinking so much, Jacob," she kneeled onto the edge of the bed where he stood frozen. "Just do whatever you feel like doing."

She beamed up at him with dimples in her rosy cheeks. "Do what you feel, Jake," she repeated, mumbling sweet encouragements against his skin, kissing his neck, his chin, his cheek, behind his ear.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist, lingering on the small of her back, before pulling her onto the bed completely. Renesmee would have laughed if it weren't for Jacob raining kisses down her body. She grew delighted in her choice of scandalous undergarments for the evening's activities. It seemed that Jacob was enjoying them.

She heard him growl as he ravished her stomach, sending vibrations throughout her body. He dragged his mouth, hot and passionate, from between her ribs to her navel, to just above her white ruffled underwear.

"Jake," she gasped excitedly. As tempting as it was to pull the teeny garment down with his teeth, Jacob made his way back up to his lover. His chin rested between her breasts, and their lusty eyes locked. Renesmee cupped his face in her hands, allowing her fingers to free his cropped, dark hair from its neat ponytail.

Her fingers traced over his cheekbones to his full lips, soft and supple against her skin. His lips parted as he nibbled on them playfully. She grinned radiantly, and he took her hands and pulled them over her head, gripping them slightly, keeping them in place. Jacob lowered his mouth to her skin, his eyes always on hers. His tongue tasted the curves of her breasts, nipping and sucking every now and then. Renesmee shuddered beneath him, arching her back so that he would take notice in her erect nipples, aching to be caressed by the velvet of his tongue.

Finally, he took the pink bud into his mouth, sucking and pulling it between his teeth. Renesmee bit down on her lip in concentration. She continued to arch her back, pushing her chest up against Jacob's eager lips.

Her center was suddenly throbbing and moist. Jacob's lips returned to her, kissing her until they were red and swollen. He felt her foot graze his leg, sliding up and down tauntingly. She moaned into his mouth, as a finger trailed down her stomach to her frilly white underwear. She whimpered when he ran his finger over the now damp fabric.

"Shh," he told her, covering his mouth over hers again. Didn't she know he'd give her everything she wanted? She pushed her tongue into his mouth with a fervor that surprised Jacob. He'd never known his sweet, pure Renesmee to be such a little vixen. Her tongue massaged his, tasting the champagne he'd drank earlier during their wedding reception, while her hands moved up and down his back until they finally knotted in his dark hair.

"Mmm," she moaned into his mouth. Why did he taste so delicious? He broke away, kissing along her jaw line and down her neck, her favorite place. Her legs squeezed around his waist as she lifted her hips to meet his. An unexpected growl rumbled into her neck as Jacob yelped with pleasure.

"Honey," she crooned, her tone pleading and needy. He lowered his forehead to hers and kissed her sweet lips before rubbing her center. Instantaneously, Renesmee's soft, ragged breaths became audible as she encouraged Jacob's dexterous fingers.

Jacob was pleased with the sounds he was extracting from his wife writhing in pleasure beneath him. He needed to feel her, to touch every part of her body and memorize every mole and scrape. He wanted to hear her cry his name again, soft like a prayer, urgent as she guided him and loudly as she reached her satisfaction. He wanted all of her, and he wanted to give his all to her.

"Tell me what you want, angel," he breathed into her ear, nibbling gently. His erection was literally aching for her, and it made him feel lightheaded, dizzy and distracted from everything that wasn't Renesmee, but he wasn't going to rush anything, not until he made her feel good.

"Take them off," she growled through parted lips. They puckered out slightly, and she was panting as she anticipated the moment Jacob's fingers would fill her warmth. He sucked on her swollen bottom lip before reaching down between them to slide off her underwear. With shaking hands, he grasped at her sides, his eyes unprepared to feast on her wholly, and then she stopped him.

He looked up, and she was smiling.

"What's the matter?" he wanted to know, admonishing himself for not being bolder. She shifted underneath him, her breasts falling fluidly to one side and then bounced in place as she wriggled from beneath him and straddled his lap, rubbing the sides of his clothed thighs.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one in the nude, sweet husband," she smirked, crushing her lips to his, her tiny tongue darting frantically inside his mouth. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, patiently.

Renesmee wrapped her slender fingers around the collar of Jacob's shirt and tugged at the buttons. She undid each one as he nipped and licked up her neck to her ear, a sensation that caused her heart rate to increase in speed, her arousal to pool in her underwear, her eyes to roll behind her head, and her lips to part as she panted.

"Oh my God, Jake," Renesmee gasped, overwhelmed with pleasure. She pushed the shirt over his shoulders, so broad and muscular, and kissed his chest frantically. Jacob felt himself harden further as her small, soft, perfect lips touched his heated skin. He longed to be inside of her, and if she spoke his name once more, he would surely have her.

His hips involuntarily jerked upward as Renesmee grinded into him tauntingly. She wasn't sure if what she was feeling beneath her was her husband's arousal or his belt, yet either way, she couldn't wait for what was to come next.

"I got it," she exclaimed stubbornly when Jacob offered to help her. She continued to kiss her husband while simultaneously attempting to undo his belt and pants. Finally the belt was open, his zipper was undone, and he kicked off his pants. Renesmee reached for his boxers, ready to pull them away, and was stopped.

"We're even now," Jacob told her with a smile, his fingers playing with the ruffles on her underwear. Renesmee froze, her back arched as Jacob's hands entered her underwear and cupped her bottom. He squeezed the firm mounds, eliciting an orgasmic moan from his wife. Her back arched further, and her hips shifted so that his fingers were just under her desire. Jacob had never been more aroused.

He teased her, running one finger down the slick folds. Renesmee cried out from the sensation and sighed when that same finger made its way into Jacob's mouth as he sucked her fluid from his hand completely. He laid her on her back and removed the white fabric, tossing it to the floor before pulling her back onto his lap, returning his finger to her warmth.

Her scent filled his nostrils and clouded his brain. It was the most glorious scent, and he knew he would be happy if he could make her feel this much pleasure forever.

Up and down, his fingers trailed as Renesmee murmured incoherently. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. He had been so worried that he wouldn't know how to please her, but it seemed to have come very naturally to him. And being a sex goddess had certainly come very easily to Renesmee. Would he ever tire of pleasuring her?

She propped her hands on his shoulders for leverage, kissing the taut slope of his neck, her teeth grazing his skin. Jacob pushed a finger deeper inside of her, and she couldn't withstand from puncturing his skin and drawing several beads of blood. She swiped her tongue over his wounds, enjoying the warm steely taste despite her disappointment for injuring her poor sweet husband.

Jacob yelped with a mixture of pain and delight.

"Hungry, Nessie?" Jacob inquired huskily, and Renesmee could tell by his somewhat jesting tone that he was not upset.

"You know how I prefer blood," she smiled viciously and seductively, pressing herself harder against him.

"I do, but I have to wonder if that's going to happen every time we're intimate," he said, smiling before he crushed his lips to hers.

"Only if you want it to, I suppose," Renesmee said against his lips and snorted.

"I don't think I mind," he answered before biting down gently and piercing her lip with a mark of his own. Jacob sucked the blood from her lip and tasted her tongue as they caressed the other.

Renesmee broke away, throwing her head back and laughing wickedly.

"Mmmmm," she moaned when Jacob reminded her of what his fingers could do.

Jacob watched her guide his hands with the subtle movements of her beautiful hips. He admired the smooth line from her navel to her breasts, so full and perfect. There were whimpers and cries and gasps and moans and then suddenly, Renesmee did not move. She had opened her eyes, and her hands moved down his chest to across his abdomen to the hem of his underwear.

"You're time has come, Jacob Black."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay! Sorry for the wait! But thanks for being super patient & thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites, as well as those who reviewed! It really is my only motivation. Enjoy, I guess. =]**_

Renesmee sighed contentedly as the morning sun shone brightly on her face. A smile stretched across her features as she listened to her husband whistling a familiar tune. The song they danced to at their wedding just yesterday. That's right, she remembered opening her eyes, "I'm married." She smiled again to herself.

Jacob was in the bathroom, Renesmee concluded, as he appeared before her with a fluffy white towel tied around his waist.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted her happily. "Did room service come yet?"

Renesmee blinked several times before answering, "I don't think so." She was far too distracted right now. Jacob was going about the room bending over and picking up their clothes, tidying up and whatever else it was that he was doing. Jacob sat at the edge of the bed, the service phone in his hand as he checked on their breakfast.

Renesmee just couldn't get over how very perfect he was. Lean, tight muscles under tan, smooth skin, strong legs and full, supple lips.

The night had been so much more than what she'd expected. Jacob was perfect in every way.

"…Yes, my wife," he paused, smiling at the word before continuing, " …my wife and I are still waiting for our breakfast. That's right, yes…"

Renesmee crawled over to where her husband sat on the edge of the bed, nipping and kissing the skin of his back. His head turned slightly to her, and she saw a flash of a smile there.

"Okay, thank you," Jacob said hanging up.

Nessie placed her hands on his shoulders, holding him still as she continued showering him with kisses. When she saw that he was being cooperative, she allowed her hands to roam over and around his body, letting her nails scratch his skin lightly. She felt him shudder and smiled, pressing her lips to the spot she'd bitten into just last night. It had already healed. The mark Jacob left on her lip, however, remained, aching only a little, like the rest of her body.

And then he turned around, forcing her to lie down as he crouched over her. He attacked her neck, kissing down to her breasts, where he stopped to pull the sheets away from the rest of her body. His mouth was on her again, following the contours of her body. He reached her sweetest spot, breathing warm air against it, causing Renesmee to gasp and murmur something inaudibly.

What was he doing? Renesmee thought. Oh God. Oh God. Oh my God! Oooh!

The door knocked and they both flung their heads up towards it. "Room service," a voice called.

Jacob laughed, licking his lips before reaching for the door. "Thanks," she heard him say, rolling a cart of food into the room. He closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked and turned to her, smirking.

"Hungry?" he asked sheepishly.

Renesmee scoffed in disbelief. "Is that a serious question?"

"Of course it is," he replied grinning, his brows knitting together in confusion.

"How can I even think of food after what you just did?"

"You liked it?" he asked eagerly, a smile already brightening his face.

"Well, yes. It was amazing. Everything you do…is amazing."

"Everything?"

"Last night…"

"I didn't hurt you?"

"Give me some credit, Jacob. I _am_ half vampire," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, that's true," he blushed. "You are very good too. Like, so…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"So…what?"

"Experienced? That might not be the word," he shook his head.

"Really?"

"Um, kind of. I mean, the way you move is like …it's like you know what you're doing."

She smiled. "Thank you," she said, getting out of the very large bed and walking over to the cart of food. Knowing she'd pleased her husband was very encouraging.

"I _am_ hungry," she announced, as Jacob stared at her in awe. She was completely exposed, and she'd just plopped a grape into her mouth, reaching for some toast and jam.

"What are you going to eat, heart?" she asked, snapping him from his reverie. She walked over to where he stood rooted to the ground and placed a chaste kiss on his mouth before falling backwards onto the bed.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore," Jacob confessed, watching her nibble on her toast.

"Why not? …You'll need your energy," she said with a sly smirk.

Jacob walked to her, as if pulled by a magnet. He propped his hands on the bed, one on either side of her face.

"I have enough energy right _now_."

Renesmee giggled. "Mmm, but I haven't even had any sausage or bacon yet."

"I'll let you eat later," he promised, leaning in to catch her lips.

She felt her tongue slip into his mouth, a mind of its own really. He brought one hand to her butt, his favorite part of her, squeezing and kneading the flesh and doing the same to her thigh and calf as he hitched it over his waist. He kissed her neck, tasted her breasts, watched her squirm, listened to her heart rate increase, heard her whimper, felt himself harden, kissed her stomach, smelled her arousal. She slipped a foot into his towel, pushing it down off his waist. He was pressed into her, and she moaned.

"Jake."

Without another word, he understood. He was in her, waiting for her signal. Her eyes were squinted shut, and she arched her neck. Her body was still adjusting to him. He felt her shudder when he pulled out. He pushed in again, and she gasped, holding her breath. There was pleasure in the pain, she realized- a sort of relief you get from scratching something itchy. When he pulled out again, she exhaled. It was bearable. It was pleasant.

Jacob lowered his lips to hers, kissing gently. He whispered three words, pressed his forehead to her own, kissed her again. Renesmee felt him at her entrance. She pushed down into him, and he hissed, thrusting into her again, receiving a small noise from his wife.

"Minx!" he managed to articulate through his grunts as he was now moving at a faster pace than before.

Renesmee could feel that her muscles were less tense this time around. She could feel the pleasure taking over, replacing the pain and eliminating it. She licked her lips, gliding her tongue over the scab that was now forming. Jacob thrust farther than he ever had, and Renesmee, distracted before, now cried out. He slammed into her again. Another shriek, a murmur of praise. He removed himself from her, claiming her lips, tasting her, groping her- adoring her.

"What's the matter? What are you doing?" Renesmee inquired frantically. It was just getting incredibly good. He ignored her question, leaning back onto the bed and pulling her on top of him, his lips finding hers in haste.

"I want to try something," he murmured against her lips.

"Me on top?" she asked, pulling away. Jacob nodded enthusiastically.

"But I don't know what to do," she frowned as she straddled his lap.

Jake sat up, grabbed her hands, and kissing her fingertips said, "Remember last night, when you told me not to worry? To do whatever you feel like doing?"

"Yes," she pouted, "Okay, I can try."

They stayed in their sitting position, and Renesmee lowered herself onto her husband's arousal. She whimpered in surprise when she realized that the angle and depth were far better this way.

Jacob's hot breath was everywhere, on every patch of skin. She grinded against him, his tongue flicking out to taste her. Something must have felt good, because she moaned aloud. Jacob's head snapped up to watch her face. Her neck was extended, her eyes half closed. Jacob experimented, jerking his hips up into her, and she gasped. He did it again. She whimpered. He laid back, his hands keeping his petite wife in place. He continued jerking his hips upward at a faster pace. Renesmee was moaning softly, cursing under her breath.

Jacob knew she was close. He could feel her body stiffen above his own. His hands gripped her hips, forcing her down onto him further, keeping her there as he thrust into her frantically. She was on edge, begging for release.

"Ja-Ja-Jake?"

"Angel?" he grunted.

She was so beautiful. Her skin was shining, glowing. Was it the sweat, he thought, that made her body glisten? She looked exactly like, if not better, than any sports model in the magazines he and his friends used to read.

Yes, it was the sweat, he realized. They had both been sweating, mainly because of him, but it didn't matter because she looked amazing above him. Her beautiful curls were matted to her forehead, to her neck. Watching her the way he had last night was the inspiration behind his manic thrusts. He wanted her to feel so good. He wanted to be the one that made her feel good. Him.

It seemed to be working. Above him, Renesmee cried out, moaning and panting his name. Jacob simply watched her as she finished climaxing. Her body trembled softly, her lips parted and her breath was ragged. Moments later, as her breathing slowed, she ground against him, reminding Jacob that he had not come yet. She was too beautiful to focus on anything else, but there she was smirking at him, teasing him, seducing him as she rode out the final waves of her orgasm.

Jacob's erection ached inside of her, and he accidently jerked into her again, extracting the most delicious sigh from her lips. He couldn't hold out any longer. Immediately, he grabbed her waist and placed her beneath him, neither of them separating from the other. Her delicate hands gripped his forearms as she readied herself for him, her husband. She would do anything for him. She wanted to make him so happy.

Jacob fell to her side, pulling Nessie on top of him again, kissing her over and over, thanking her, praising her.

They rested for a few moments before eating their breakfast, after which they retreated to their new haven, the bed and each other's arms, once again. During this time, they made love at a deliberately slow pace, each one prolonging the experience that made them feel closer to any one thing than they ever had.

_**Okay! Hope that was somewhat enjoyable. I'm not really 100% thrilled with this chapter, but I hope it satisfies you all for now. Thanks for taking the time to read, and please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, beautiful people! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for adding me to your favorites and story alerts! That's really super of you! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

"Zip me up, please?" the bronze haired beauty politely asked her husband.

"If you promise I can un-zip it later," he whispered into her ear, before kissing her neck. Jacob stood behind her, delicately pulling the zipper of her dress up her spine, letting a finger or two caress the pale skin on the way up.

Renesmee spun around, grabbing the tie that hung around Jacob's neck and began doing it. She smirked at him.

"So long as I can blindfold you with this tie later." At this, Jacob howled with laughter.

"I'll let you do whatever you want," he answered. Their bodies molded together immediately as they kissed fervently.

Renesmee felt Jake's hand on her left leg, lifting the violet colored dress over her thigh as he hitched it over his waist and lifted her easily into his arms.

He kissed the tops of her breasts that puffed out of the corset fit of the dress. She had such fair skin. It really was almost transparent. Just like Bella, he remembered with a laugh. How wrong he had been about her, but very grateful too. Had it not been for Bella, and Edward, he wouldn't have his love right now.

"Jake, you'll wrinkle my dress," she giggled, and the sound was brilliant, like chimes and bells and angels singing.

"Let's not go out today, _please_?" he whispered in a pleading tone.

She laughed again, Jacob's lips dragging against her skin suddenly engrossing her and extracting a surprised gasp at the sensation.

"Honey, we haven't been out of this room much at all."

"We went out yesterday," he offered.

"That's right," she agreed. "_For food_."

"It still counts," he whined.

"I promise there'll be plenty of time for that later, okay?"

He sighed, but nodded nonetheless, kissing her once more before setting her feet down on the floor.

"We'll go to the festival first, and then we'll eat at the restaurant you made reservations for, and then we can go to that charming little place we passed by the other day," she chirped happily, as she put on her earrings and combed out her hair.

"Sounds like fun," Jake agreed sarcastically.

"Mhm! And then…if we're not too tired, I guess we can finish what we started," she said very quietly, but loud enough for Jacob to hear.

"How on earth can one be too tired to ravish his ridiculously gorgeous wife?"

Renesmee shrugged, "I wouldn't know."

"You know what? Just forget it. We can go tomorrow, or never, I don't care-" Jacob proclaimed before Renesmee's giggles interrupted him.

"Jake!"

"Ness, I'm serious. I'm not letting you out of this villa," he shook his head, half smiling, his perfect teeth gleaming brightly.

"You want me that badly, Jacob Black?" she inquired, very amused.

"Yes," he nodded positively.

Renesmee pretended to think for a moment. "Then how can I argue with that? How can I deny you?" she asked rhetorically through a fit of giggles.

"I love you so much," he stated, laughing along with her.

"I only have one request; that you do not tear this dress. I'm very fond of it."

"As am I," Jacob promised. "I'll spare your dress. Here, let me help you out of it."

"So very kind of you, Mr. Black. My father would be proud of marrying me off to a man so chivalrous."

"Let's not think of Edward during our honeymoon, okay?" he asked with a chuckle.

Renesmee giggled to herself, before nodding. Jacob had appeared behind her, removing the dress he just zipped her into. The bodice now hung loosely around her torso, and it was already shifting downward.

"Ness?" Jacob said softy, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Mmm?" she answered, peering over at him. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, into her hair.

"Want to go for a swim?" he asked into her ear.

"A swim? That sounds very nice. Sure," she said with a crisp nod.

"You smell wonderful, angel."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I'm going to change into my suit. Meet you in the water."

The dress slid down off her body, and she stepped out of it, walking femininely across the room, a tantalizing grace in her hips. Jacob shrugged out of his linen blazer jacket, and laid it on a nearby dresser. He swallowed, his mouth having gone dry when Renesmee looked over her shoulder and offered him a sly wink. Her creamy, plump cheeks peeked out from under her lace underwear. She unhooked her bra, the clasp on her chest, and let it fall on the floor.

Jacob hadn't noticed that he was breathing so deeply. He watched as she rummaged through a drawer for her suit, and turned away when he caught a glimpse of her left breast. It wasn't like he wasn't already used to seeing her this way. In fact, what frightened him most, yet attracted him to her anyway, was the power she had over him lately.

He had always felt that his love for his imprint was unparalleled and profound and incredibly sacred, but that was only when she was younger. Now that they were married, and intimate, his attraction to her was overwhelming. His love for her consumed him. It worried him. He worried for her. For her safety, her happiness. How on earth had she chosen him?

Of course, it was he, in fact, who had chosen her, but he was sure she could have resisted, but no. She loved him too. They were in love.

Knowing that Renesmee would soon find him, he removed the rest of his clothes, finding his swimming trunks and putting them on. He dove into the water, the temperature warming with every meter he occupied.

"Jake, darling?" Renesmee called.

"Yes, love?" he stilled to answer her.

"Should I wear the pretty hat I just purchased? Do I need it?"

"In the water?" he asked with a laugh.

"Not just the water," she answered. "You know, for the sun? I may want to tan." She came out of the bedroom and stood before him, a brown sunhat in her hand. Jake's eyes raked over her perfect form, accentuated by a hip-hugging, blood red body suit. She looked like a pinup goddess.

"You want to tan? Can you?" he wondered.

She shrugged. "Maybe I can?"

"Would you want to? You're suit has cutouts. You're tan will be all weird."

"I like weird," she smiled, her voice whimsical and delightful to his ears.

"Your skin is so fair," he said more in adulation than as a challenge. "You won't burn?"

"No," she shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Ness, you can put it on, of course you can. You can do anything you want," he said with a goofy smile.

"I _did_ buy it in anticipation that I might _wear _it. Forks is rather dreary, and here, it is always so sunny. I rather like it a lot."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's nice."

"You don't mind if I lay a little in the sun, do you? I'll come in right after." She bit her lip.

"No problem, angel. I'll be here." And then she beamed at him, her smile reaching her brilliant brown eyes all the way, and he swooned.

He dove into the watery mass again, his head popping up out of the water and sneaking a glance at his love every couple of minutes or so. She really fascinated him. He could probably watch her all day long if she allowed it. She was so beautiful; it almost hurt to look away.

He observed her like a madly obsessed fiend. She sighed happily as the sun shone directly onto her pale skin. She uncrossed and crossed her slender, long legs. She rolled her shoulders back in relaxation. She lowered the hat onto her eyes to protect them from the sun. Her breathing was still and even, he could tell by the way her chest rose and fell delicately. Red really made her skin look amazing, he noted. How was he constraining himself right now, he wondered to himself. Hadn't she promised him something? Should they not be making love right now, this instance?

"Angel?" he voice was warm and laced with loving emotion. She squinted at him out from beneath her hat.

"Heart?"

What did he want? He knew what he wanted, but how to word it?

"Baby." He had always wanted to call her that. "Honey, please come in now. I'm feeling lonely."

She smiled his favorite smile. Renesmee brought herself to her feet, sunhat still attached to her head. She crouched onto the ground and lowered her face to his, Jacob's body still submerged in the water. She kissed him full on the lips…on his full lips. She was suddenly overcome with desire for him.

Jacob watched her lick her lipstick stained lips, lips that matched her bathing suit. She tested the water, dipping her pretty toes into its depths. It was warm. Of course it was. Jacob had been in it for a good twenty minutes, she thought.

She stepped into it further, Jacob lending her his arm, and she took it. She removed her hat and flung it onto the ground before immersing herself completely. When she rose from beneath the surface, her long, wavy hair was wet, matted to her scalp and neck, a few strands over her eyes. Her lips were still red. Jacob had to remember to breathe.

Renesmee smiled, listening to her husband's heart rate increase. She slid her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. He kissed and softly nipped her shoulder as she held him closely. His arms wrapped around her petite waist. He, too, pulled her closer, feeling as if there was too much space between them. Her hands fell to his hair. She tugged playfully on his tresses, kissing his cheek as she did so.

"I love you," she said softly into his ear, before caressing him and kissing him. She knew saying that she loved him was an understatement, but it described everything she wanted to say in the simplest, purest form.

Jacob pressed his lips to Renesmee's, parting them gingerly, kissing the corners of her lips, making her smile. "I love you so much," he told her, meaning it.

"I know…I'm impressed by you, Jacob," stated Nessie as she kissed along his jaw line.

"You are? How? Why?"

"Because you're the one who convinced me to stay in, and you haven't tried anything yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he pretended to be shocked by her implication.

"It means that you have yet to seduce me." She smirked.

"How do you know I'm not trying?" he squinted his eyes at her.

"Because normally, by this time, I'd probably be pressed against something, panting in anticipation."

Jacob held his breath. He stared at her mouth for what felt like a whole minute before talking.

"Why would you say that?"

"What?" she asked with a pretty laugh, her hand falling to his forearm where she scratched lightly.

"That. Now, I can't stop imagining what you just described," he confessed, their foreheads leaning into each other's, their noses brushing, their lips grazing ever so slightly.

"The great thing about being married is that you don't have to imagine it… You can just…act it out." With this, she dragged her tongue teasingly across Jacob's plush bottom lip before catching it between her teeth and nibbling on it. He shivered in her arms.

"Oh God, Ness," he groaned into her ear, and in a flash, he'd spun her around so her back was to him, and she was pressed against the faux pool rocks. Renesmee gasped in surprise, laughing out loud, as Jacob pressed his arousal against her backside. He pushed her hair to the opposite shoulder, tracing his tongue along the outer shell of her ear.

"Happy now?" he murmured against it.

"Not yet," she practically moaned.

Jacob smoothed his hand over the curve of her bottom, kneading it and massaging it, trailing closely to her desire but never reaching it. She whimpered out loud.

"You want me?" he spoke roughly, huskily into her ear.

"_Please_," she begged, shivering when his fingers played with the material of her suit. He rubbed himself against her, and she gasped softly.

"You look so beautiful. I forgot to tell you," he confessed.

"You tell me all the time," she panted as he reached between her legs to spread them apart.

"I know. But right now…in this thin, skimpy-"

"It's not skimpy!" she snarled.

"No, it's sexy," he replied, splaying his fingers out onto her bottom, reaching between her and caressing her there.

Renesmee braced herself, as Jacob pushed the material that covered her aside and placed two fingers into her. Her body convulsed immediately. She shuddered when he pulled them out and pushed them back into her, pinching the little nub of nerves with his other hand. He had her writhing in front of him, just like he wanted, mumbling incoherently and driving him on. He continued fingering her, eager to untie her from her suit. He promised not to rip any more of her clothes, and he was going to keep that promise, for now.

Her top fell loosely, and he removed his fingers from her to hold her bare, muscled torso to his body as his other hand pinched her nipple. He caught her chin and jerked it toward his face, kissing her deeply. She desperately pushed her tongue into his mouth, moaning into the kiss and whispering his name as she pecked his chin and lips and cheek and lips, and lips and lips.

He was moving faster inside of her, and right before she climaxed, she called for him to stop.

"Don't!" she sputtered.

"Why not?"

"I want you…um...just..."

"What do you want?" he inquired, pulling his fingers out of her and stroking them tauntingly along her lips.

"Jake, please, just-"

"Just?"

"Don't make me say it, _please_. I'll blush."

"I love when you blush."

"I'm not going to say it," she stated briskly, but Jacob pinched the nub again and she cried out from the pleasure.

"Not tonight you won't," he said laughing into her wet hair. "But there's going to be a day when I hold out on you, and you'll have to beg."

"I'm already begging. And as if you could really ever hold out on _me_."

"Honey, I can try," he answered with a smirk.

"Just shut up, and do what you need to do, _pleeease_!"

Jacob's trunks floated along the surface along with the remainder of Renesmee's suit. Nessie was trembling in anticipation when she felt his large member against her buttocks.

"Are you sure you don't want to say it?" he asked, lifting her onto him, his large hands cupping her breasts. They coalesced, and Jacob hissed from the tightness that engulfed him. He kept one arm across her chest and the other to tease her from her front.

"Not today, heart," she moaned, relishing in the delicious warmth that just entered her. She was so sure she was going to have to beg. She wanted him so badly. Had two more minutes passed, she would have barked if he commanded.

Jacob pushed into her, his pelvic bone slamming hard against her cheeks, causing a fascinating ripple effect that mirrored the water all around them. Seeking her moans, her sighs, he thrust harder, delving into her deepest regions. He was rewarded with a growl that he felt erupt from the pit of her stomach. She rolled her hips into him, pushed down over him, moving of her own volition.

"Babe," he grunted with a curt thrust, nearly coming undone as he watched her ass and her hips roll over him.

She moaned in reply.

"Say it, _please_?"

"Not. Now. Jake," she groaned, emphasizing each word.

"Now…Or I'll stop."

"That's evil of you," she whined, looking back at him furiously.

"I'm not _all_ good."

"Clearly." Couldn't he be a bit more empathetic? She was on edge!

"Say it…Say it if you want it."

"I do, but…" she reached between her legs to relieve some of the ache. Jacob couldn't believe what he was doing to her.

"Baby. Please, I need you," she began.

"You want me," he coached her.

"I want you." She did.

"I win?" He kissed her ear.

"You're an ass, but yes, you win. You'll always win."

"Not _always_," he shrugged.

"Shut up, and make me come!" She had just about had it.

"Anything for you…Thank you, angel."

**Okay! Hope you enjoyed that. I had some fun writing it. Review, review, review if you want more! They make me happy. They make Jacob take off his shirt more. =]**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi lovelies! I hope you're all doing well. The holidays are approaching, my classes end this week, and generally, all is well. =] Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. More thanks to those who added the story to their favorites or story alerts. Everyone else reading…no review? =[ Do I suck that bad? Enjoy that chappie, you lazy babies.**_

"What do you think of these?" Renesmee asked, holding up a pair of peep toe high heels.

"They're nice," Jacob offered, checking his watch for the umpteenth time.

"They are not just nice. They're beautiful and sparkly!" she objected, stamping her foot haughtily.

Jacob laughed. "What is with you vampires and your sparkles? God, you are just like your mom."

"How? She hates shopping," Renesmee said, putting the shoes down and picking up a new pair.

"I know. I meant that you two share the same temper, I guess. When we were younger, she would stamp her foot just like that," he pointed out.

"When you were in love with her," Renesmee mumbled.

"What?" He wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

"When you were younger, you loved my mother," she clarified.

"Of course, I'll always love Bella." What was she getting at?

"Ugh!" She slammed the shoes she was holding onto the shelf, nearly snapping it in half, and swept past Jacob. He followed behind her. Apparently, this topic was the cure to getting Nessie out of shoe shop empty handed. He didn't like it.

"I mean, I'll always love her like a sister or a mother-in-law." He tried to explain, but it ended up coming out even weirder.

"_Now_ you do."

"Ness, it wasn't meant to be, obviously. What the hell. I mention one thing-"

"It's inappropriate," she said, turning around to face him. Jake could tell she was upset. Her cheeks were flushed and she clenched her jaw so tight, he imagined how uncomfortable it could be if she was just a normal girl. But she wasn't normal. She was half vampire, and she was fuming.

"Why is it inappropriate? Everyone says you're like her in some way, but I can't? Why?" he wondered. This whole argument seemed ridiculous. Didn't she know he loved her more than his own life?

"It's different when they tell me I look like her or sound like her or have her mannerisms, but if you say it, I don't know if it's because you miss her. If you like me more because I'm like her."

"Nessie, I love you because of everything _you_ are. Because we were _destined_. I was never supposed to be with Bella. Until you were born, I didn't realize that I did not love Bella the way I thought."

"Because you imprinted. The decision was made for you. We were _predestined_."

"_Yes_!" That's exactly it, he thought.

"Yes, but you didn't choose."

"Nessie, I _did_ choose."

"How? How'd you choose?"

"I can't explain it. You just have to believe me. I chose you. I chose to be yours forever. I love you so much. I know you know I do."

She sighed. "I do know, Jake. And I know you don't deserve me acting like this. It's just that sometimes, I can't believe you loved her. My mom. I mean, I think I can understand why you would. She's so down to earth and selfless and she loves me and everyone so much. But, I guess, I can't understand how you could love her and then me. We're so different. You must have a preference."

"Ness, angel, please don't think that. I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable when I mention your mom, but we were always just friends. You don't have to feel jealous. I'm yours."

"I'm not jealous," she interrupted him, saying it more to herself than to him.

"Of course not. I know I'll sound biased, but you're better."

"Better?"

"You're smarter."

"Don't say that, that's not nice."

"You're more beautiful."

"Now _that_ you definitely _cannot _say. I have her eyes."

"You're sweeter."

"Clearly not now. I feel so horrid!"

"You're charming."

"I-"

"You chose me."

"I'm the cruelest, most idiotic person alive."

"You're not."

"I am! What kind of daughter is jealous of her own mother?"

"One whose husband used to want to date her mother. It's understandable. Just forget about it. You don't think I'd feel weird if I found out you and my dad used to have a thing?"

At this, she laughed. He could see her thinking about it more, and then she giggled again.

"I've always thought your dad was quite handsome," she admitted, snickering afterwards.

"Yeah, yeah," he told her.

"So are there more?" she mumbled.

"More what?"

"Reasons why I'm better."

"There are loads," he replied.

"You're going to tell me them," she commanded, trying to sound playful, but the look in her eyes told him she could really use the compliments.

"You smell delicious," he told her, and she laughed. "Like _all_ the time! Sometimes, I just want to eat you up."

"You do not!" she beamed brightly at him, smacking his solid chest lightheartedly.

"I do. You taste delicious too," he added, licking his lips, and she wasn't sure if it was because he was thinking of her or if he just needed to moisten them. She didn't know what to say either way. She heard him chuckle quietly, smugly, and he appeared before her, taking her hands in his large ones. She stared at their opposite skin coloring, marveling at it. He was so, so warm.

She blushed, and when Jacob realized she wasn't going to respond to his previous comment, he asked if she wanted to continue shopping. To this, she nodded enthusiastically, and they entered the nearest boutique. When he thought of the other things he loved about her, he whispered them into her ear. She would smile or giggle or gasp or blush depending on its context.

"How do you think this would look on me?" she asked, holding in front of her a scarlet dress.

"I think you'd look beautiful in anything," he replied. "Or nothing," he mouthed silently to her when the eager saleswoman fetched Renesmee an empty dressing room.

"Why don't you try it on?" he suggested, flashing her an encouraging smile. He couldn't imagine her looking any more beautiful than she already did, but he also knew it wasn't an impossibility.

She disappeared into the dressing room, the saleswoman following behind her to assist her with the dress he supposed, not that she needed help. She came out a minute later, holding her hair up as she scrutinized her reflection in the mirror outside the dressing room.

Jacob got up from the posh lounge chair he was sitting in and stood behind her. She dropped her hand that bunched her hair at her scalp and stared at his eyes through the mirror's reflection of them. They were dark, intense, lustful and heavy with adoring pride.

"You like it," she stated, her voice just above a whisper. She could smell his arousal, and she was pretty sure he could smell hers too. He cleared his throat leaning his head into the crook of her neck. He kissed up to her ear, into which he told her she was perfect.

The saleswoman, having encroached on their tender moment stepped away and busied herself with other customers.

"I have another for you," Jake said into her hair.

"Yes?" she waited, still staring at their reflection. His arms came around her in a tight embrace.

"Red is your color," he whispered. Suddenly, without her noticing, his hands were roaming down her torso to her sides, up again, grazing her breasts.

She had allowed him to have his fun with her, but it was her turn now. She spun in his arms so that she was now facing him. Their lips pulled together like magnets, her hands were in his hair; his were around her waist. Without breaking their kiss, Renesmee, gently, so as to not startle him, placed her hands against the sides of his neck.

The images appeared suddenly. Their wedding day. His eyes, full of excitement and pride. Their first night as man and wife, its perfection. His eyes now. Her dress. The morning after their wedding day. Jacob licking his lips. Jacob between her legs. Their lovemaking in the pool.

The feeling of his tongue in her mouth brought the images to a halt. She could no longer focus on sharing them with him as he was guiding them backwards towards the curtained dressing room, sliding the dress off of her body and ravishing her neck and breasts. His hands roamed where they pleased, and he curled one finger into her, covering her mouth before she could cry out.

"Jake, no! They'll hear!" she warned him in hushed tones when he removed his hand from her lips.

"Not if you're very quiet," he said, kissing her shyly. It happened the way it always did when he kissed her. She forgot about everything, everyone, and anyone. He continued to undress them both, when the saleswoman reappeared.

"Will you be taking the dress then?" she called into the dressing room.

Before Renesmee could respond, Jake answered for her. "Yes," he said, unabashed.

"Oh! Okay, yes. I'll get that ready for you up front then. It'll be there…when you're ready…" the woman replied, her voice etched with surprise. Renesmee giggled.

"Jacob! That poor woman! We have to get out of here, now!"

"She didn't mind. Didn't you hear her? She said when we're ready."

"Jake!" Renesmee slapped him playfully, kissing him as she pulled on the clothes she entered with. "Let's go," she said, pulling him along with her.

"I'll wait outside," he told her with a chuckle. He put a platinum card into her hand and kissed the top of her head. Renesmee handed the card to the woman at the cash register and gazed longingly at her husband's figure as he sauntered out the boutique's door.

"He liked it," said the woman.

"Yes, he did," Renesmee replied, blushing. She caught Jacob's eye, and he winked at her.

When she was done and met with Jacob, she asked if they could stop at one more shop before they returned to their villa.

"We can come back tomorrow," Jacob told her, yawning.

"You'll like it though! It's a lingerie store."

"Fine," he agreed almost immediately. She laughed.

"You can pick out something nice for me," she said. She beamed at him, and he was surprised that a smile so innocent could make him think such lustful thoughts.

They entered the shop like true newlyweds, holding each other's hands, sneaking kisses and caresses, fortuitously finding ways to touch each other. Jacob had selected a number of scandalous undergarments for Renesmee to wear. She tried each of them on, and each time, he begged her to pay for them all so that he could take her home already. Finally, she complied.

It was raining when they left the shop, and Renesmee grasped her bags to her chest protecting them, while Jacob stood before her laughing. This upset her for a moment, but when she actually looked at Jacob, she'd forgotten her anger. Obviously, Jacob didn't mind the rain, as he stood beneath the pelting the droplets that matted his hair and clothes to his body.

"Jake," she said, though it was barely audible.

"Ness," he spoke in a similar tone.

"Do you want to race?" she asked in a giddy, childlike voice.

"I'll win," he stated matter-of-factly, throwing in a shrug for effect.

"Not this time, heart."

"On three, then."

"One," she began, her body already coiling into the proper springing stance, her shopping bags behind her back.

"Two," he said, crouching to the ground.

"Three!" they shouted in unison, and sprung down the streets and through the forest trees, passing the crowds of people in a blur. Renesmee crinkled her forehead in concentration, as Jacob sprinted past her. She leapt up in the air and lung herself forward, landing several feet in front of him. Renesmee chose to ignore her husband as she willed her legs to continue running now that she was in the lead. Jacob growled behind her, but she had already won. They were by the pool area connected to the villa.

"Told you I'd win!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, yeah," Jacob answered, glaring at the water droplets that landed on him. She was dancing now.

"Oh, sweetie," Renesmee murmured apologetically when she realized that she was gloating too much for Jacob's ego.

She walked over to him, lifting his chin so that he was looking into her eyes when she kissed him. She felt him smiling and knew he wasn't upset. He kissed her back fervently, one hand cradling the small of her back, the other gingerly holding her neck. He felt her tugging at his shirt, and with no patience, she pulled it from his body, ripping it off- a difficult feat, he realized, as wet clothes are harder to tear. He chuckled at her eagerness into her mouth that explored his, demanding and hot.

They walked backwards; their heightened senses and skills were to no avail during foreplay as they were crashing into doors and bumping into furniture or tripping over their own feet. Jacob was peeling her wet clothes off her body, pressing his lips against hers, moving them softly. A shiver and a sigh from his wife, and he decided he wanted to prolong this.

Her breasts pressed against his bare chest, and what was left on either of them were their underwear. Renesmee's legs climbed up Jacob's body and wrapped around his waist. Jacob held her bottom in his massive hands, tracing her hips with a stray finger.

They walked into their bathroom, when Renesmee's eyes popped open and she realized something.

"Jake!" she said. "My bags are out in the rain!"

Jacob lowered his perfect wife to her feet and fled to rescue her bags. He found them where they had left them, no great damage done to her purchases. He made his way back inside, and laughed at how they were just so completely into each other that they had forgotten about everything else. As he made his way back into the home, he eyed their damp clothes strewn about the floor humorously. His shirt was ripped right down the center and lay casually across a chair. He saw their shoes, her skirt, her bra, his pants, but there was one article that he didn't remember removing, and it lay on the bathroom floor.

The shower was on, and Jacob's mind flooded with fantasies of Renesmee as he imagined her lathering her body up with soap. He didn't know what it meant that she wasn't where he left her, waiting for him. Did Renesmee just want to shower? Or was she expecting him? Would she leave him high and dry? Was his wife a tease?

"Jacob!" his she called. She opened the shower door, revealing a dripping wet silhouette of curves.

"Are you coming in or what?" she asked and answered all of his internal questions.

Without a word, Jacob pulled his boxers down, letting them fall where her panties were. He stepped in, immediately taking her face in his hands and kissing her. The water was warm just like the two of them. Her arms curled around his waist as she pressed him closer to her body.

Jacob took over as he normally did, kissing her deeply, his hands reaching from her face to her neck, her shoulders to her breasts. She gasped as he pinched her nipple and felt the little peak harden under his coarse but gentle fingers. His forehead leaned against hers, his lips pressed to her lips, but they did not move together. His fingers trailed lower, past her torso to the curve of her hip, over to squeeze her bottom and back to her front where he teased her with his fingers. She moaned, leaning her head on his shoulder as her back arched slightly off the wall that he pressed her into.

Renesmee could feel the ache between her legs build, and it didn't help that Jacob's erection was brushing against her thigh. Jacob removed his fingers, tasting them the way he had the first night that made love, and kissed her. She licked herself off his lips, off his tongue. His eyes, so beautiful and dark and full and deep stared into her own eyes, telling her she was the one. The only one. How she had ever doubted him, she didn't know.

"I love you so much," he said so low that any normal person would not have been able to comprehend. He kissed her neck, and she moaned in response. "I love you…I love you…I love you," he whispered against the skin he kissed in different locations.

The water pelted down his back, but he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel it turning cold, nor did he feel the ache of fatigue from having shopped all day long with Renesmee who had also challenged him to a race. He didn't feel tired from getting no sleep because he was too busy making love to her over and over again. He didn't feel the tiles on the floor of the tub as he knelt before Renesmee, lifting her onto his lips, her legs on either side of his shoulder as he buried his face between her legs. He didn't feel anything that wasn't Renesmee.

Her hands in his hair he felt- felt her arms hug around his neck as she leaned into him, her breasts on his head. Her thigh muscles clenching around him he felt. The heels of her feet as they dug into his back he felt. Her attraction to him as it pooled between her legs and into his mouth he definitely felt. The spasms occurring in her body. Her warmth. Her love. He felt it all.

She was panting so loudly. It was deafening, but encouraging. Renesmee could not stop marveling at how strong his tongue was, how efficiently he sucked on her and miraculous and unworthy and grateful she felt. He groaned into her, the cries of his wife reminding his throbbing member that it had not been attended to yet, but Jacob was almost always patient when it came to Renesmee. The vibration of his moan sent shivers up and down her spine, or was it the water? She didn't know, and best of all, she didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

"Nessie," he said as he nibbled and pulled on her clit. She came undone, her legs trembling around his neck, her body like putty. He memorized her cries, and as he listened to them once again, he closed his eyes savoring his victory.

When she had composed herself and managed to stand on her two feet, Jacob rose too. He lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, and she leaned her head against his chest, breathing softly.

"Why are you so amazing?" she mumbled into him. Jacob laughed. He always laughed. She never got tired of hearing it. It was her favorite sound next to Jacob climaxing.

"I'm glad you think so," he said.

"Turn off the water," she commanded with no real intention or care for it.

"Nuh-uh," he chuckled. "I'm not done with you yet."

"What more could you possibly have planned for me?" she gasped.

"Too many things for one lifetime, but time is of the essence. Let's try to make our mark."

With that said, he grabbed one leg and hitched it over his hip. She bit down on her lower lip as he entered her. She moaned, whispering his name. His tongue flicked over her ear and told her to repeat his name over and over, and she did. She did until they were both trembling into each other's arms as they fell to the tiled floor, holding and hugging and kissing each other.

"I love you too," Nessie said, having not told him earlier just before he worshipped between her legs.

"I know, baby," he panted, using his finger to brush her hair from her face as they sat in a heap on the shower floor.

_**OMG! You know what you should do? You should totally review! Have any sexy ideas for future chapters? Let me know. Btw, I know I'll sound like a total fangirl, but who else fantasizes about Jake during the day? Or is that just me? =/ Hmmmm… Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Was it that day?" Renesmee asked curiously, her eyes flicking to her husband's for the briefest moment before returning to her fingers as they traced an invisible line down his torso. She felt him shiver beneath her touch before he answered.

"What day?" he asked, unable to remember anything at the moment.

"_You know_…the _day_…when I wore that bikini to the beach?" She smiled internally, watching the goose pimples appear and smooth over on Jacob's taut, tan skin.

"Oh," he said with sudden realization. "_That_ day."

"_Mhm_," she nodded with a knowing smile.

"Um, yes."

"I knew it!" she confessed, splaying her entire hand- palm and fingers- out against his stomach.

"You knew? How'd you know?" he croaked, the pressure of her small hand on his lower abdomen making concentrating very difficult.

"I'm a girl," she answered, as if that were the explanation to everything. "I know the look of lust on a man."

"Do you?" Jacob asked interested.

"Yes," she shrugged.

"Huh."

"It was because it was red wasn't it?" she nibbled on her top lip.

"I suppose it was. You look so damn good in red."

"Mmm," she agreed. "I can't believe that was day you realized you wanted me more than just friend. More than just an imprint child. How long you've waited…"

"It wasn't that long."

"I suppose not," she sighed, laying her head against his side, her hair spilling across Jacob's stomach.

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep my mind off of you when sitting across from Edward during dinner that night. I kept remembering bits of red and flashes of skin. He actually asked if I was okay," Jacob recalled, laughing.

"Well, it was hard for me too," she said.

"It was?"

"How could it not be? Jake, you've been the star of my fantasies since I was eight."

"That sounds wrong," he commented, his expression awry.

"Shush," she commanded. "It's a compliment."

"And I'm flattered."

"Good, then," she said, and there was a silence that passed.

Jacob stroked her hair, and Renesmee played with the fingers of his free hand. When she got bored with it, she pressed his hand against her cheek. It was extremely warm, and she closed her eyes, remembering how those hands felt on her body. How he drove her to madness as patches of heat trailed along her own feverish skin. Renesmee sighed happily, opening her eyes and finding Jacob smiling down at her.

"What should we do today?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Nothing _new_…"

"Want to lie in bed all day long?" Jacob suggested.

It was Renesmee's turn to shrug. "I suppose we could do that…"

Jacob resumed stroking her hair as she lay staring up at the ceiling looking pensive.

"Are you sure there isn't something you'd want to do?" he asked her once more.

"Like shopping?" she squeaked.

"No, not shopping," he replied, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

"Like sex?"

"Not necessarily," he said. "That is, unless you want to."

"Hmmmm…" she thought.

It wasn't that she didn't want to make love to her husband. She found it to be _very_ enjoyable. No, what troubled her was how much they'd done in a matter of only a few days. So much, in fact, that it seemed that nothing else could be done. Jacob was very sweet and patient and calm, yet fiery and passionate and spontaneous. If he had a balance, could she? Within her, was there an ability to remain tranquil and simply happy with Jacob at her side? The answer was, of course. He was so perfect, and she loved him so much.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked her.

"Nothing," she chimed.

"Nothing always means something," he said.

"Yes, you're right, but it's nothing that I want to share at the moment."

"Should I be worried? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, love. You needn't be worried."

And they were silent again. Renesmee closed her eyes, and she tried to envision their children. They were beautiful. Of course they were. They had bright, big brown eyes. Some had Jacob's dark, long mane, one had auburn curls and a pointed nose. She imagined two boys, one girl. She saw herself dressing up her daughter in sweet dresses, her sons in knit sweaters. Jacob would play rough and tumble with them. He'd kiss his daughter, a princess, upon her forehead.

"Do you think I should stop phasing?" Jacob asked. The last image of their daughter riding around on Jacob's back flashed away as he pulled her from her reverie.

"Why would you want to stop phasing?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking, maybe we could settle down soon… Is that crazy?"

Renesmee paused, pursing her lips and thinking of the best way to answer.

"No," she said. "It isn't crazy, love. It's just that …the pack may still need you." Jacob nodded, and Renesmee continued.

"Think of your ancestors. They served their time and were still around for their families."

"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled.

"It isn't that I don't want you around. If I had it my way, you'd never leave my side," she told him with a smile. "I just understand how important tradition is in your family, in both of ours. You're the alpha. Your pack looks up to you."

"I know," he said, nodding again. She was right. He could just imagine the chaos that was going on while he was on his honeymoon.

"Sweetheart," Renesmee called, her husband's chest rising and falling softly beneath her.

"Yea?"

"When do you think would be a good time to have children?"

"Is that what you were thinking about?" he asked, the corners of his lips twitching, threatening to break into a smile.

"Perhaps, but you didn't answer my question."

"Well, how many do we want?"

"How many do you want?" she challenged, looking up at him.

"I was thinking five," he said, and Renesmee lay her head against his stomach again. "How many did you want?"

"Three," she answered.

"Oh."

"I want two boys. And a girl."

"She'd be beautiful. Just like you."

"Yes, I imagine she'll have my hair. And the boys would look like you. They'd be such handsome boys."

"They would. I imagined three girls. Two boys."

"Three girls. That's sweet…I'll think about it," she promised.

"Okay," he said laughing. Jacob thought about his unborn children, how close they'd be to each other and to their parents. He'd teach his boys all about cars and how to be a perfect gentleman. His girls would love him, and he'd spoil them rotten.

"Well, if we want five children, and I want the boys to be the same age and the girls only slightly older than each other but younger than the boys, we should probably start over the next couple of years," Renesmee calculated.

"Really? We're going to have five?" Jacob asked, surprised at how quickly she had come to a decision about their future.

"Yes. I like the idea of three girls and two boys now…"

"Okay then." He had the largest grin on his handsome face, and Renesmee noticed. She turned over and climbed onto his massive, half-naked form.

"Listen, as much as I'd rather stay in bed all day or take advantage of you right now, I'm feeling rather thirsty. Can we go hunting tonight? I wouldn't want to harm you again."

"What if I liked being harmed?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

"Then I'll find another way to do it, but really, dog, you don't taste _that_ good."

Jacob gasped, and Renesmee giggled, pecking kisses all over his face, her hair falling over his eyes.

"I'm kidding!" she squealed when his fingers dug into her flesh so hard that it could hardly be called tickling.

"I'm- ah! You taste fine!" Giggle. "You taste delicious!"

"You're lying!"

"No, please!" she cried through a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! You don't taste… not good!"

"Okay," Jacob said and ceased his tickling of her. "I hope you learned your lesson."

"I did," Renesmee panted, clutching at her sides, sighing in relief. When she could breathe normally, she climbed once again on top of her husband. Their lips met easily, and when the tip of his tongue touched hers, she moaned into his mouth.

"I was wrong," she murmured against his mouth. "You taste too good."

Jacob's large hands massaged her back, moving all the way up where he caressed her neck to the small of her back and below where he squeezed her backside. She sat up straight on his lap, and he sat up with her. He breasts were just in reach of his lips, and he selfishly took one into his mouth. She hissed, feeling his teeth graze over her. She could feel his erection below her, and honestly, it was so tempting to jerk her hips into his, but that would be harsh. Her husband deserved the same pleasure he gave her.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked when she moved back along his legs and lowered his boxers.

"Shhh," she commanded, her brows furrowing in concentration.

She took him in her hands, marveling at how large and smooth and pretty it was. She was still thirsty, but at the moment, a new kind of thirst burned within her, and she lowered her lips to this part of him.

Jacob was awestruck. He didn't move except when he felt her tongue glide over his head and shivered from the sensation. For a moment he thought that he must have died. Nothing could feel as good as this. Nothing. Her tongue twirled around him, and her lips sucked him harder. Apparently, it got better. He let out a strangled moan.

Renesmee could taste his skin, the almond-y, woodsy smell and silk texture igniting her own arousal. She licked away a bead of liquid at the opening of his penis before taking the head into her mouth again and sucking on it. Jacob muttered something, cursed. Perhaps, she was doing it wrong? She pulled away and stared up at him.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, but Jacob took her face in his hands, kissing her fiercely and touching her everywhere. Those burning hands she'd fantasized about earlier teased her groin as Jacob pressed his hand against her mound and caused her to whimper. They fell onto the bed, Jacob now on top of her, his lovely penis pressing along the inside of her thigh.

He noticed that she was aware of this, and he took his appendage in his hand, gripping it firmly and massaging it in front of her. Renesmee's body trembled with anticipation. Before he could put it in her, she turned over, her backside facing him, her hair covering her face that was most definitely crimson from her embarrassment and unusual boldness.

Jacob simply stared at her hair where her face should have been. He didn't. He waited. Renesmee jerked her hips down against his member and offered only a disgruntled whimper as she motioned for what she wanted him to do with her.

How very fitting, Jacob thought, that she wanted to try the so-called "doggy-style" position being that he was part canine. Enthusiastically, yet cautiously, Jacob slowly pressed one hand into her meaty flesh, the other gently on her waist. He leaned over her back, kissing and licking her neck, kissing her back and her hair before entering her.

Renesmee quivered in delight almost immediately. He filled her so completely. She could feel all of him against her walls, all of him between her legs. She could feel his strength, his stamina as he thrusted into her over and over, those powerful legs and abdomen muscles working their hardest to please her. She felt her nipple being pinched, but she didn't pay it much attention, because another hand massaged her front. She said his name, and Jacob grunted in response.

"I love you," she panted. "I love you _so much_."

"I love…you...too," he grunted each word with a thrust, kissing her ear and biting the lobe softly until she came, shuddering beneath him and triggering his climax.

They took a few minutes to compose themselves, sighing and catching their breath and kissing. Eventually, Renesmee rolled onto her side, licking her lips and smiling at Jacob who lay beside her.

"We should stay in bed and do nothing more often," Renesmee said with a smirk. Jacob grinned, exposing his perfect white teeth.

"I agree," he said. Nessie beamed, leaning into him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and kissing him.

"Let's do this again tomorrow," she smiled slyly with a cocked eyebrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, sweet angels. First off, I want to say thanks so much to everyone who added the story to their favorites or alerts or added me as a favorite author. Secondly, I want to thank my loyal reviewers! You guys rock & keep me writing. Also, a shout-out to **_**jakelover**_** who does not have an account but left me a review anyway. So glad it's your guilty pleasure. =] And that's all. I know it sounds like I just accepted some award, but whatever. Teehee. Enjoy!**

Renesmee rolled her eyes at Jacob's comment.

"What?" Jake laughed innocently.

"_What_?" she mocked him. "What do you mean '_what_'? You just insulted me and my family again!"

"No! What I meant was that I've taken down enough vampires to know that they're not really competition."

Jacob bit down on his lip to keep from laughing. He was only teasing her, but she seemed to be taking it too seriously. On accident though, he let a chuckle slip, and she shot him a warning glare.

"You wouldn't be so confident if you met the Volturi," she stated matter-of-factly. "They have powers beyond yours or mine even."

"And that's why I'll never meet them," he replied with an annoyingly adorable, confident smile and a wink.

He took her left foot into his hands. They were damp from the ground they'd hunted on with dirt imbedded in her toenails. He massaged over and around the arch, squeezed the heel and pulled at her toes.

He loved that she was a natural beauty. Sure, she could shop and purchase a million clothes and accessories, but Jacob knew that she would always be beautiful without any of those things. No makeup. No fancy gowns. She didn't need it. To him, she was lovely with leaves in her hair and dirt on her feet.

"Maybe we should shower?" he suggested nonetheless, when he found a small leaf pressed into her right foot. At this, Renesmee yanked her foot away from him and pushed herself off the bed they were relaxing in.

"Maybe, _I_ should shower, and _you_ should stay here," she said with a punishing tone, her head held high as she sauntered into the bathroom without him.

"Ness, you know I was just kidding about the vampire thing!" he called after her.

She slammed the bathroom door behind herself, and he heard the water run. Yep, she was going to shower without him. It was okay. He knew she was just teasing him too probably…hopefully.

Bored, and with no other means of cleaning himself, Jacob got up from he edge of the bed, grabbed a beach towel and headed for the pool. The water enveloped him. It was soothing and calm, and with so much relaxation, his mind automatically drifted to Renesmee.

Renesmee, with her silken curls and brown eyes and red lips. Renesmee with surprisingly soft hands and cute toes that curled in ecstasy. Nessie, who was sweet yet brazen, naive yet worldly. His wife, an angel and temptress.

He never imagined loving someone so much, but it happened, and it was still dumbfounding the sacrifices he would make for her; the feeling that he needed to protect her, even if she could protect herself. Worry. Obligation. Unexplainable, incomprehensible love. All of those feelings joined with his physical attraction to her made their relationship, to him at least, an addiction.

In Jacob's eyes, they were perfect in their own little bubble, a bubble he didn't want anyone else to pop. A bubble containing the woman he didn't want to share.

He let himself sink into the water, the thoughts of his wife, their love, too much to bear while she bathed herself without him. When he emerged from the water, Renesmee was standing there, waiting for him with a towel around her body and another on her hair.

"Come inside," was all she said and turned to leave. Jacob followed, knowing too well not to test Nessie's patience or ability to forgive.

Once inside, Jacob stared at his wife towel drying her hair. Feeling his gaze, Nessie watched him enter the bedroom and pointed to the bed for him to sit on.

"Sit," she commanded him verbally. He obeyed, his eyes locking on hers. She was the first to break, a smirk playing along her lips.

"I see you didn't bother to wear swimming trunks."

Jacob broke their gaze at once, looking down at himself, naked and soaking the bed. He also noticed that part of him was already very aware of Renesmee waltzing around nearly naked.

"Well, you wouldn't let me bathe with you," he said with an admonishing tone and expression. At this, she smiled brightly. She leaned into him, kissing up his chest to his shoulders and neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his cheek, kissing him there too.

"You are?" he asked, not believing her. She nodded, her eyes wide and seemingly honest, though Jacob knew better.

She straightened up, turning away from him and dropping her towel to the floor.

"Want to play a game?" she asked, not facing him.

"What kind of game?" he asked intrigued. He stared at the dimples in her lower back as he waited for her to elaborate.

"Well," she began somewhat hesitantly. "I'll be an instrument…and you can play me."

"What _kind_ of instrument? I don't play anything," he stated nervously. He already knew he did not like this game. Renesmee clearly had the upper hand, being taught piano, the violin, the flute, the guitar and various other instruments.

"I'll be a fiddle, and you can fiddle me."

"You want me to fiddle you?" Jacob asked confused.

"Jake, quit being so exasperating! You must have played something!"

"I've only ever played the ukulele," he stated.

"That's perfect," she chimed, turning around and smiling at him. "You can strum me."

"By strum, do you mean like touch-"

"Touch, stroke, caress- whatever you want to do, you can do it. You can play me, or you can just play _with_ me."

"You like to play an awful lot."

"Well, technically-" she started.

"Ness, please. I don't want to think about you only being a teenager right now!"

"Right, sorry."

Jacob composed himself for a moment. He flushed out any strain of thought that involved Renesmee's age. He closed his eyes, remembering the mature, sexy things about her. The glasses she wore when she read books in bed. Her extensive knowledge on a myriad of topics. Her toes curling. Flushed skin after lovemaking. The sound of his name on her lips-

"Jake," she called in the exact voice he'd just imagined, waiting anxiously.

"Okay," he answered, standing behind her. "Could you wear your reading glasses? Just for a bit?"

He caught a small smile from her as she went through a dresser drawer and put on her very plain, black reading glasses.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jake replied, "And can you tie up your hair?"

At this, Renesmee rolled her eyes, grabbing a pen from the dresser and knotting her hair on top of her head, sticking the pen in to keep it in place. A few wisps fell down her back, and a lone curl draped over her left eye.

"Anything else?" she asked perturbed.

Jacob took a good look at her, and he no longer remembered that she was younger than he. His hand grabbed her wrist and delicately spun her around, so that her back was against his chest again. His fingers held her wrist above her head before trailing down her arm, beneath her bicep, under her elbow and around her shoulder where they gripped her neck softly.

"If you're a guitar-" he began.

"A Ukulele," she corrected.

"If you're a _ukulele_, than the neck is your neck, and the strings are…" he drifted off to slowly tap his fingers across her neck and down her front.

Renesmee tingled with excitement as Jacob described the names of the parts of the ukulele (of which she'd already known) using her body. Gooseflesh rose on her skin when his fingers tickled down her chest, dipped into her belly button and stopped just above her groin.

"And that's where the strings end," he explained to her dismay. "The body is where you strum."

His hands gripped her sides, massaging her flesh from around her breasts to her waist, down over her hips and up her middle where he pressed a finger into her core. She gasped in shock and pleasure, having not expected for him to give in so soon.

"Strumming on the body gives a better sound, you see," he said. Renesmee nodded fervently, licking her lips and turning to head to kiss him.

"I can tell you're a great ukulele player," she told him.

"I'm still pretty amateur compared to other, more experienced musicians," he mumbled modestly, kissing into her hair.

"You could have fooled me," she exclaimed, pushing him down onto the bed.

He smiled his sexy, shy smile when she licked the corner of his lips as her body crouched over his.

"That was a fun game, heart," she enthused, pecking him all over.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said smiling, as she continued to shower him with kisses.

"Did you enjoy it?" she wanted to know.

"I enjoy anything involving you naked."

"So you enjoy many things we do," she concluded, giggling.

"Exactly."

"What was with the librarian costume though?" she asked, rolling off of him and inspecting the glasses she had always considered nerdy.

"Every guy's fantasy?" he offered.

"Really?" she asked, and an idea sprung to her head. She put the glasses on again.

"Yup," he replied.

"So, I could just sit here, legs crossed, hair up, glasses on, reading a book, and you'd find that sexy?"

"Uh, yes. Definitely," he concurred.

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"Pass me a book," she said, and Jacob leaped off the bed to fetch her one.

"'What to do on your honeymoon'," Renesmee read the book's title aloud. She began flipping through its pages. "How very appropriate, Jacob. Good choice."

Jacob smiled at her, watching her lips move and hearing nothing. The book was held up to her chest, blocking those beautiful breasts from his view. Her glasses were falling down to the bridge of her nose. She scratched her right leg with her left foot and tugged softly on her left ear.

"Did you hear me?" she interrupted his thoughts.

"Hear what?" Jake asked.

"Well, according to this book, we haven't done anything we're supposed to do on a honeymoon besides having loads of sex."

"Isn't that the purpose of a honeymoon?" he wondered aloud. "What else could we possibly do?

"Sight see," she replied.

"_Sight see_?"

"Yes. Or we could have a couple's spa day."

"I don't want to do either of those things."

"And shop."

"We've already done that!"

"For souvenirs," she explained.

"Like I said before, we've already done that."

"Yes, well…" she drifted off, turning to another page.

"We probably should take advantage of the tourists spots around here though. I need to be able describe places other than this bedroom to my mother when she asks," Renesmee said.

"Fine. Can we do that some other day though, like _not_ tomorrow or the day after that either?"

"Sweetheart, we have loads of time, don't worry. Perhaps, we should go out tomorrow though- not to sight see or anything like that," she mended when he scowled, "but to maybe go out to eat or something of the sort."

"Fine," he agreed, bitterly.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Renesmee exclaimed, shutting the book, jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom.

She returned wearing one of her purchases from the lingerie store she and Jacob shopped at earlier in the week. It was a black one piece, lace and mesh suit that exposed more than it appeared to cover and accentuated her womanly curves and drove Jacob mad.

"Do I look like a sexy librarian now?" she asked enthusiastically.

"No, you look better," he beamed at her.

"Fantastic. By the way, can you buy me a whip?"

"You want to whip me now?" he smirked her favorite, delicious smirk.

"Maybe. But I mostly want it as a prop."

"Who knew you were so naughty," Jacob laughed, lying across the bed and covering himself with the beach towel. "Where'd you learn all this from anyway?"

"I am _not_ naughty!" she said, climbing over him on the bed. "And to answer your question, I learned from books."

"You are _so_ naughty!" he replied, moving his lips against hers slowly, tasting her tongue as it darted out to meet his.

"How do you know?" she murmured against him, her eyelids heavy.

"I _know_ because you're wearing _those_ glasses _in_ lingerie and you asked me to buy you a whip so you can whip me! …_And_ you just confessed to reading dirty novels."

"They're not _dirty_," she murmured, shaking her head.

"Then what are they?" he teased. She ignored him.

"So all those things mean that I'm naughty?" she asked.

"Yes, it certainly qualifies you as naughty. That and the way that you kiss me."

"Am I a good kisser?"

"Yes," he replied. "You are."

Jacob whipped her around so that she was pinned beneath him. He removed her glasses and set them on the end table nearby. She stared into his eyes, and her red lips puckered out towards him.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed against her lips. Her mouth curled into a bashful smile, and her cheeks flushed pink.

"I wonder when I'll ever get used to you calling me that without running away after saying it," she said aloud and opened her eyes.

"What does that mean?" he asked, her brows knitting together in confusion.

"You used to be so afraid to say anything physical about me, but I hear it from you all the time now."

"Well, you were an eight year old who looked like you could be my age. Saying you looked pretty was extremely weird for me. I say it now because it's appropriate now."

"I know. It's just funny still…when I remember," she mumbled.

"It's okay. I'll say, 'you're so ugly, Renesmee' instead."

"No!" she gasped.

"You're horrendous!" he exclaimed, jokingly.

"That's not what I meant!" she explained through a fit of giggles.

"I know. You could never be ugly, anyway."

"I love when you say my name, Jacob," she admitted shyly.

"I love when you say mine," he replied.

"Say it again."

"Renesmee."

"No, no! Say it _sexily_."

"Don't I always say it sexily?" he joked.

"No." she chuckled.

"Fine. _Sexily_… Okay, are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded ardently, propping her hands on Jacob's chest as she stared eagerly at his face.

Jacob took in a long breath, his expression very serious as he said, "…_Renesmee_," with a cocked brow.

"Ooooh, come here," she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck, squeezing his body to her own. "You have to touch me again," she whispered, pressing her lips onto his.

Immediately, his arms wrapped around hers, holding her as tightly as she did him. She leaned her head against his chest, her long legs tangling with his. She sighed happily and they lay holding each other for several moments.

"I love you so much, Jacob," she murmured, nuzzling his chest.

"That's why we're married," he replied. "I love you too." He pulled the pen from her damp hair, half wet, half dry, and let it flow freely down her back.

"Do you think we love each other too much?" she asked timidly.

"No," he answered quickly, stroking her hair adoringly.

"Liar," she muttered, kissing his chest.

"Well, we love each other a lot, but it's never _too_ much."

"Mmm," said Renesmee.

"Whatever! I _love_ loving you too much."

"You just said it wasn't too much!"

"It isn't!" he laughed when she looked up at him with a huge grin.

"Ahh! I'm confused," Renesmee giggled.

"We love each other a bunch, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, sitting up on Jacob's lap and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be enjoying this outfit of mine?" she asked.

Jacob's large, heated hands gripped her thighs on either side of him, massaging her and pulling her closer at the same time.

"I am enjoying it," he replied earnestly, his nose dipping into the front of her suit where her breasts puffed out to meet his lips.

"Good, it cost _a lot_ of money."

"I can assure you, it was worth it," he said, kissing up her neck to her ear.

"I'm glad you agree," she smiled as her husband's hands grabbed at her backside, squeezing it and pulling her as close as possible to him.

"Maybe now you can tell me how one can love another _too_ much," she suggested coyly, her hands in his hair, tugging softly and pulling his head back to kiss along his neck.

"I can do better than that, _Renesmee_," he croaked boastfully. Her tongue swept over his earlobe and he groaned.

"Oh yeah?" she teased.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah…I can _show_ you." And a large grin spread over Renesmee's face.

**You know you want to review. You can barely contain yourself! Look at you! Go ahead and review before you die! Geez. *****shakes head*******

**By the way, no sex scene in this chappy as a punishment to those who read and don't review. Lol. Jk. But seriously, I didn't have room for it in this chapter, so deal! =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout out to my awesome reviewers! You know who you are! Hope this is decent enough for having made you all wait so long. Enjoy, lovelies!**

"I'm almost there. I'm gonna'…I'm-Oh yes. _Yes_!"

"No, no, no! Not yet! You can't!"

"Oooh! Yes! Take that!" Renesmee shouted triumphantly, flinging the white game controller at her husband and dancing about.

"How'd you do that?" Jacob scowled.

"Why is it hard to believe that I beat you at a car racing video game? That's totally amateur, even for me," she cocked a perfectly arched brow at him.

"And you're some expert gamer now?" he asked, still sitting in shock, his controller in one hand, the other resting on his knee.

"You can call it whatever you want," she smiled at his amused face. "I used to play with Emmett all the time…_Aren't you proud_?"

"Maybe," he answered, grinning already.

"How's that ego I love so much?" she asked with a smile on her lips and her hands on her hips.

"A little bruised, I'll admit," he shrugged, "but I'm sure it'll feel fine again after another rematch?"

"No, Jacob," she said, shaking her head. "No way! A deal's a deal. You promised if I win the next game, you'd get dressed and we'd go out."

"I didn't think you'd take me seriously. I thought you were just humoring me!"

"Well, you thought correctly, because I _was_ humoring you, but that was me being _nice_. I could have just said 'we're going out, no questions, compromises, ifs, ands or buts!'"

"Do we have to?" he whined.

"If you don't get dressed right now, we are going straight home, and the honeymoon will be over. Understand?" She turned to leave without waiting for his answer.

"Sure…Hey Ness?" Jacob's voice was soft.

"What?" Renesmee huffed, turning on her heel to face her husband.

"You're sexy when you're bossy," Jacob exclaimed, rising from the seat and turning the game system off.

"I thought you said I was sexy all the time," Renesmee replied, repressing the smile that threatened to spread across her face.

"I know, but you're _extra_ sexy."

"Good. Now, get your ass into that room, and be out in ten minutes or else."

"Or else what?" Jacob challenged, grinning.

"You don' t want to know," she warned seriously, glaring at his pearly whites.

"I kind of do," he said jokingly, sticking his tongue out at her.

Jacob trudged to the bathroom, brushing past her on his way there. Renesmee heard him laugh to himself once inside, and she too giggled secretly. She was excited to wear her new shoes, and she slipped them on before staring at her reflection in the mirror. The fuchsia color of her deep neck-lined dress complimented her skin tone marvelously, and the aqua pumps gave her a thrill. She twirled once, pouting her lips at the mirror and fluffing her long auburn curls.

The bathroom door creaked open, and Jacob stood under the doorframe, pulling an undershirt over his head. She pretended not to notice him, but caught his smirk as he glanced in her direction and retrieved a button down from a drawer. Renesmee restrained herself from turning around and ogling him, though she was very close.

"I'm ready," Jacob announced, running his hands through his short hair.

"It's about time," she retorted.

Jacob snorted. He wondered how long she planned on keeping up with this charade, for he knew that she could never be truly upset with him. He watched her fingers linger at the back of her neck as she pulled her hair to the side. Jacob's hungry eyes immediately locked onto that single patch of freckled skin. Somehow, he had the feeling she'd done this on purpose. She had drawn him to her to tease him, knowing that he could not have her that instant because of the video game wager and the promise he'd made her to get out of the villa a bit more often. Now, he would not be able to think of anything but her skin and how he longed to kiss it.

He followed her out, and she reached for his hand, to Jacob's surprise, explaining that the restaurant they were to visit was only a walking distance from where they were staying. Jacob realized quickly that she had understated "walking distance," being that it took them an hour to get there. Perhaps, walking distance to a half vampire was what walking distance was to an average human being, 10 to 15 minutes for example. Nevertheless, she held his hand in hers the entire way, and he liked it very much.

"I don't know what I want yet," Renesmee declared when they were seated at the restaurant in the center of the room, her lips scrunching thoughtfully to the side.

The truth was neither did Jacob, but he couldn't concentrate on picking a meal when most of the men's eyes were glued to his wife. Hell, even some women were peeking. Couldn't they see she was his? He wanted to grab her in his arms and run for dear life away from this place where other men dared to look at her perfection. Damn the host for putting them in the center of the restaurant!

"Do you know what you're getting?" Renesmee asked, looking up from her menu and into Jacob's troubled eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked quickly, frowning at the thought of Jacob not enjoying himself.

"Nothing," he replied, offering her a small smile.

Renesmee was not convinced, but she chose not press the issue further. She perused the names of the dishes in her menu, wondering what could possibly be bothering Jacob. Surely, he didn't take her teasing him to heart, had he?

Suddenly, their waitress, a bubbly twenty something with pin straight brown hair, arrived and asked for their orders. Jacob announced that he still hadn't decided, but to please take his wife's order and he'd let her know when he'd chosen. Renesmee ordered a steak, rare, and another glass of wine. Twice, the waitress had forgotten what salad Renesmee asked for, before she figured out that the girl was ogling her husband.

"Jacob!" Renesmee snapped when the brunette left them.

"What?" Jacob inquired, casting a fiercely stern look at a man to the table next to them.

"What is the matter with you! Pay attention!" she scolded.

"To what?" he asked. He _was _paying attention…to all the dirt bags checking out his wife while _their_ girlfriends vied for their interest.

"To me! That waitress has been trying to flirt with you."

"What! No she's not!"

"Why do you think she lingered so long and practically read you the menu _and_ recommended her favorites to you?"

"Because she was trying to be helpful," he shrugged, shaking his head incredulously as one man elbowed his friend and nodded his head in Renesmee's direction.

He really didn't care for this waitress. To be honest, he hadn't even taken a good look at her, and he didn't care to. Why would he?

"More like she was trying to help herself into your lap." Renesmee's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head.

"Well, how about every guy in here undressing you with their eyes! Why'd you have to wear that dress?" he asked her in an angry whisper.

"Because you told me you liked it!" she explained, nearly shouting.

"I do!" he exclaimed.

"I know!" she said.

The waitress reappeared, refilling their glasses, and Renesmee couldn't help rolling her eyes when she asked if they needed anything else, staring mainly at Jacob.

"No, _thank you_!" Renesmee answered for the both of them, staring the tiny brunette down. She seemed to take the hint and fled from the table. Renesmee sighed.

"Jacob," she said.

"Yes, Ness," he answered.

"These people are rude. Can we ignore them and enjoy each other?"

"Fine. I mean, I guess."

She reached over for his hand and smiled.

"I love you," Jacob proclaimed, loud enough for all the insipid men, and even the delusional waitress- delusional to think she could ever have a chance when all he could see was Renesmee before him- to hear.

"I love you too," she replied much more sweetly than he'd expected. Her thumb rubbed his hand affectionately, and he tugged her fingers gently to his lips, kissing each one, rolling them into a fist and then kissing her knuckles.

Renesmee blushed. She closed her eyes to the feel of Jacob's warm lips on her skin, and she swayed silently to live band's soft and melodious music. Jacob saw a couple stand to dance, and he too stood walking over to her, their hands still entwined, as he lifted her from her seat and led her to the dance floor.

"Dance with me until the food's arrived," he told her, and she complied.

They reached the center of the dance floor, and Jacob wrapped an arm around Renesmee's waist, pulling her close. She leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes and swaying softly.

"I'm sorry for getting upset about those other guys," Jacob said near her ear.

"I forgive you. Forget I said anything about the stupid waitress too, okay?"

"Forgotten," he said laughing. Renesmee opened her eyes and lifted her head to watch her husband's face.

"Thank you for taking me out," she said.

"You were right. It's nice to go out sometimes," he shrugged.

"I told you so," she smiled.

"Yes, you did."

Standing on her toes, Renesmee pressed her mouth against her husbands. Her lips on his took him by surprise. She kissed him chastely at first, and then it evolved into something a bit more explicit. Her hands knotted into his hair, then fell to his cheeks, holding his face lovingly in her hands. Her lips parted his and she dipped her tongue into his mouth, sighing when it danced with his own. Jacob's long arms squeezed her body to his, holding her in a vice like grip. She moaned into his mouth, her breasts extremely sensitive against his chest. Her hands fell to her sides, and she scratched lightly at his clothed torso. Jacob's pants were suddenly very tight as his arousal strained against the material of his slacks.

"Stop," he gasped, blinking his eyes open, though he couldn't remember when he'd closed them. She was gasping too.

"I'm sorry," she panted, her bright eyes intense. "Sorry," she whispered again.

"I don't mind. It's just that I can't be aroused _here_, of all places."

"_I_ think you can."

"I _am_."

"I know," she smirked. "I felt it." She had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Jacob chuckled, kissing the top of her head and looking around them. Fortunately, not too many people stared, but most of them did. The song had ended, and a faster, more upbeat tune began. Nessie tugged on his hand and led them back to the table.

"I'll be right back," she said, leaving Jacob alone. He watched her from behind, admiring her body as she took hold of their waitress and began talking to her. Nessie looked brilliant and perfect and charming as ever as she thanked the waitress and headed back to the table.

"Get up," she commanded.

"Is something wrong with our dinner?" Jake asked.

"No, silly. We're switching tables."

"Why?" he asked daftly. Renesmee's eyes slanted, and she smiled a naughty little smile.

"Just follow me," she said, walking in front of him.

She took his hand and led him downstairs to an entirely different atmosphere. It seemed to be a lounge of sorts, but with booths instead of tables with thick, dark curtains that draped over and around the allotted area. Nessie pulled a paper card from her purse and handed it to an employee waiting in front of a line of velvet ropes. He let them through, and Renesmee sauntered to the very end of where the booths lined up, large gaps between them.

"Nessie, what is this?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Shhh," she said, pulling the drapes apart and walking in. Jacob followed.

"Wow," he said, looking about. Instead of dining chairs, they had a very comfortable looking loveseat. A small table with sweet delights spread out before them, champagne and two glasses in an iced bucket on another side of the booth and soft music playing above them.

"Isn't it fantastic?" she squealed in delight throwing her arms around his neck and kissing along his jaw and chin. She captured his lips, licking and sucking them as she reached down to the front of his pants.

He caught her hand, pulled her up and carried her, wrapping her legs around his waist. She nudged him down onto the loveseat.

"Baby," he said, swooning, "What is this?"

"It's a gift from me to you," she replied, kissing his neck and licking his ear.

"And it's a great gift, Ness, but I mean, what is this place?" She chose not to answer right away. Instead, she gyrated her hips against his and nibbled on his ear, moaning and sighing into it.

"It's a wonderful honeymoon treat for us." She paused as he pinched her nipple between his thumb and index finger through her dress. "In other words, it's a private little place for couples who can't keep off of each other."

"That is…a _great_ idea," he mused, bringing her dress straps down and kissing along her shoulders and between her breasts. She moaned in response before pushing off him, bringing her straps up and smirking at him.

Jacob watched her, his mouth agape, his chest heaving deeply. She licked her red lips and bit them as she reached under her dress and playfully shimmied out of her underwear, purely for his entertainment. She smiled now at his expression. He almost looked as though he stopped breathing.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked when she dropped to her knees before him and tugged at his belt and pants. Renesmee giggled as Jacob helped her remove his belt. She pulled his pants down and off his legs along with his underwear.

"Tell me you're happy," she said, climbing into his lap, her dress bunched up around her waist, and his arousal standing at attention against her stomach.

"I am _so_ happy," he replied, kissing her. "You're amazing." He nibbled on her skin delicately. Renesmee gasped, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"Jake," she murmured, kissing him softly.

"What, honey?" he asked, kneading her behind and rubbing her back.

"Please," she said biting his plump bottom lip, and he knew.

He positioned himself at her entrance, pushing into her slowly. They both moaned aloud, gripping each other's flesh and kissing over and over again. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Jacob began jerking his lower half upwards. Renesmee helped, meeting each one of his thrusts.

Soon, they were sweaty, and the scent of their arousal filled the booth. Renesmee was making all sorts of delicious noises that pleased her husband. He sucked on lip, her neck and her right breast before she shook violently with her orgasm. Her walls clenched around him, pulling and sucking him until he too came, his legs limp beneath the two of them. They sat connected and exhausted, holding, groping and kissing each other frantically.

Before he knew it, Jacob was hard again, and he thrust into Renesmee's petite body. Renesmee could feel the tightening build again, threatening to burst with each of Jacob's thrusts. He was so close to making her come again, and she whimpered impatiently as she waited on edge. She heard him groan beneath her, mentioning her name as he came, triggering her second orgasm.

They sat still as the musty air in the room, sighing and caressing each other. Moments later, they separated and righted their frazzled appearances. Jacob pulled his clothes back on, and Renesmee lowered her dress.

"Forgot something?" Jacob asked, dangling her panties before her.

"No," she smirked. "_Those_ are for _you_."

They stared at each other, and Jacob grinned, pocketing the cream lace underwear and tangling an arm around her. He parted her lips with his own, pouring his never-ending love into the kiss.

"I feel so empty," he joked when they separated.

"And I'm so hungry," she said, taking his hand and leading him back upstairs.

**Sorry I haven't updated in foreverrrr! School started & it sucks. I basically have no time to write much anymore. Also I mentioned on my profile page, if you've seen it because I never can, that I was working on a new fic, but I wont be posting that any time soon, so yeeeah. Just you wait pretty babies.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Let me show you how to do it because you're doing it wrong," Jacob said, bending over, placing his hands on the floor and doing a handstand.

"That _was_ how I was doing it!" Renesmee complained.

"No," he answered, shaking his head. "Your legs weren't even in the air."

"Yes, they were. I felt them."

"They weren't. I _saw_ them."

"Shutup… They weren't?"

"Nope."

"Fine. I'm going to try again, and you have to hold my legs up okay?"

"Fine."

Renesmee allowed Jacob to guide her in performing a proper handstand before giving up and rolling on the ground. Jacob joined her, and they both stared up at the ceiling.

Renesmee sighed. "I'm tired," she said.

"I can't believe you can't do a handstand. Of all the things you can do, you can't do that. I'm amazed." He scoffed.

"Get over it," she nudged his side. "I'm far better at other, _important_ things to worry about my handstand abilities."

"You're right," he agreed, smiling to himself as he thought of all the things in particular that she was very good at.

She was breathing evenly beside him, and he couldn't quite help himself from breaking her away from her thoughts. First, he took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. She looked down at their clasped hands and smiled. He edged closer to her, leaning his head on her shoulder, kissing her there. His nose brushed up against the side of her bra, and he blew hot air through the fabric. She gasped, and her already too quick heartbeat fluttered uncontrollably.

Jacob chuckled at this. He sat up, and Renesmee mirrored his movement. His hand broke away to cradle her neck, kissing her cheek and lips and chin and melting her resolve further.

Renesmee's eyes struggled to stay open, but she was determined to watch him, so she thought of things that would normally put her not out of the mood but enough so that she wouldn't succumb to him sooner.

She stared hazily at the glass door that led to the pool area, imagining sweet puppies, her mother's hugs, Jacob lips, his arms, his—oh God! She blinked. "Must stay open!" she reprimanded herself.

"Let's go to the bedroom," he murmured against her lips, pulling away only slightly so that his warm breath on her skin made her squirm and rub her thighs together.

Jacob rubbed his hands down her arms, stealing another kiss before she answered. When he pulled away, she finally got a chance to look at him. His eyelids sagged lazily, but his dark eyes were intense. He leaned his forehead against hers, wrapped one arm around her and pushed her down onto the floor with the other.

"Unless you want to stay here?" he said with a small laugh as Renesmee whimpered softly. She smirked, curled her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her.

"I don't mind," she answered, wanting to feel every inch of him cover her.

He began kissing her in all of her favorite places, her eyes, neck, and throat. He slipped her lounge pants off easily and settled between her legs, lifting her tank up over her small waist and kissed her there. Lower, his lips trailed until he reached the most sensitive part of her, hovering there for a moment, blowing heat into her core and making her tremble.

Chastely, Jacob pressed his lips to her silken flesh, resulting in a very embarrassing noise of approval from Renesmee who was upset to see Jacob making his way up her body again. She let her jaw fall, her lips forming a perfect "O". Jacob laughed heartily at this.

"Wha-?" she began, but Jacob covered her lips with his. Renesmee licked the scent of her arousal off his lips before glaring at him for teasing her. She was about to tell him how unfair he was behaving, when he placed a single finger to her lips, indicating that she stayed quiet. She glared at him again but took his finger between her lips and sucked hungrily on the tip.

"Oh God!" Jacob exclaimed, watching, entranced, by her lips and the suction feeling on his finger. His own lounge pants grew uncomfortably tight as he let out a low groan. Swiftly, he gripped her knees and tried to spread them apart again, but just as swiftly, Renesmee squeezed them shut.

"Not so fast," she said in a singsong voice.

"Why not?" Jacob pouted.

"You've been a bad boy. It's only fair that you learn to work for something if you really want it," she told him.

"What do I have to do?" he asked desperately.

"I have to think about it," she replied.

"Well, take your time," he remarked sarcastically.

"That right there!" she said. "Stop it, and be patient!"

To this, Jacob rolled his eyes. Renesmee grinned at his behavior. She had completely turned the tables on him. It pleased her. But then…

"I'm gonna' go get ready then," Jacob explained, pulling himself to his feet and leaving her where she was.

Renesmee glanced down at herself, pants off, thighs still clenched together, and her sex throbbing with the sudden absence of Jacob. Her fun little game was not working, not as fun. Perhaps she didn't have Jacob where she wanted him as she thought she had. Perhaps, they weren't playing a game at all.

Immersed in her thoughts, she collected herself from the floor, picking up her pants and folding them as she crossed the room to the closet in just her underwear. They were going to a museum nearby, and she didn't really feel like getting dressed up in the mood she was in now. She snatched a pair of comfy jeans from a hanger and pulled a white, ribbed tank over her head, not bothering to wear a bra. Jacob returned as she slipped on some flip-flops and stared.

"Is that what you're wearing?" he asked surprised.

"Yes…Why? Is it too casual?"

"No, it's just…I thought you'd want to wear one of the new things you bought."

Renesmee shrugged. "No. I just feel like being comfortable today."

"Okay," Jacob said, also shrugging. He was wearing along the same clothing, jeans, a navy, v-necked t-shirt, and sandals, which she loved because she thought he had beautiful feet for a man who often transformed into a wolf.

"Ready then?" Jake asked as Renesmee piled her hair on top of her head and tied it up.

"Sure," she replied, grabbing a black, leather handbag and sunglasses. She was comforted by his hand on the small of her back as he pushed her out the door and locked it behind them.

"Babe," she said. "My feet hurt. Can we go now?"

Renesmee watched as Jacob's eyes tore away from an Indian instrumental artifact and settled on her face. His gaze penetrated her with its usual intensity. It always seemed to make her feel anxious. But she knew it wasn't the kind of intensity she preferred. Not the one of lust and love.

Their entire visit to the museum was filled with tension. She couldn't get over how awkward they were behaving, and she needed to not be surrounded by people when she confronted him about it. Plus, her feet hurt. She hadn't exactly worn the proper footwear for a trip like this where'd she'd been standing and walking nonstop.

"Sure," he said. "I just gotta' go use the restroom. Stay nearby, okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, nodding.

Jacob found the nearest restroom, and Renesmee followed, lingering near the restroom doors in the hall. A couple of minutes passed. It was getting late. Not many people were left in the museum. A security guard asked her to leave to whom she explained that she was waiting on her husband. She assured him they'd leave right after. He escorted a small group out and left her alone.

Before he made his next rounds, Renesmee called for Jacob, urging him to hurry up, and before she knew it, his head popped through the crack of the door, and he pulled her by her wrist inside with him.

"What are you doing? Hurry up. There's a security guy out there, and he wants everyone out. The museum is closing in like five minutes."

Jacob slipped his arms around her waist, holding her body to his and breathing in the scent of her skin.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her neck where his head lay.

"_You're_ sorry?" Renesmee was confused.

"Well, yeah…I was being a real jerk, you know?"

"Oh, sweetie," she cooed, her hands smoothing over his hair. "No you weren't. If anything, I'm the jerk. I'm just…I don't know."

"You're perfect. I don't deserve you.

"Shut up!" she smacked him in the arm and pushed him off her. He was smiling.

"You _are_," he said, and she smiled. "I love you, and I'm sorry."

"Me too. To both things."

"Good," Jake said, and with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes continued: "Now where were we?"

He pressed his lips to Renesmee's, probing them to move against his own, which they eventually did as she responded in kissing him just as eagerly and thoroughly. Jacob kneeled before her, running his hands down the length of her body. Up and down his strong hands travelled, over the curves of her breasts, the indented space of her waist, her perfect hips and ass, and back up again. It wasn't long before Renesmee could feel the wetness between her legs.

The security guard was long forgotten when Jacob took her left breast into his mouth, pressing her up against the door, before spinning around and setting her on one of the sinks. His tongue swirled around her nipple, teasing her until she practically begged him to take her.

"I thought you wanted me to be patient?" he remarked cockily.

"I changed my mind," Renesmee gasped in reply.

"Thank God," he groaned, pressing his hard on into her sex.

They both hissed.

"Did you not wear a bra on purpose?" he asked her, kneading the full mounds in his hands and pinching her nipples between his fingers before taking the hardened peaks into his mouth again.

"No," she moaned. "I just didn't feel like wearing one."

Jacob smiled and kissed his wife passionately, paying the same attention to her neck. His tongue trailed up her throat, along her jaw line and into her ear.

"How about underwear? Are you wearing underwear?" he whispered into her ear, while one of his hands pulled on the waistband of her jeans and thrust them down off her hips.

"Y-Yesss," she moaned as his fingers teased her. She bucked against him, rewarding him with moans and cries of pleasure. Jacob continued to suck on her earlobe.

"Take them off," he told her, pulling his body off of hers only slightly so that she could pull down her panties.

When she did, Jacob smoothed his hands over the tops of her thighs, gripping her knees and spreading her legs apart.

"Jake," Renesmee whimpered in anticipation.

"Anything you for you, angel," he murmured, undoing his own pants and pushing off his boxers.

They coalesced. Renesmee hugged Jacob's head to her chest as he began moving inside of her. She murmured his name over and over as he plunged deeper and faster into her, nearly breaking the sink they had uncomfortably settled on.

"What was that?" Renesmee asked, snapping her head up.

"What?" Jacob was reluctant to stop. He watched Renesmee's eyes dart nervously towards the door.

"That!" she whispered. "Oh my God! I completely forgot about-"

"Shh!" Jacob told her. The security guard, making his last minute rounds, was near the door.

"What if he comes in here!" Renesmee was hyperventilating.

"He won't," Jake assured her, grinning. For a lethal half-vampire, his wife was ironically jittery in risky situations.

The sound of jingling keys came nearer, and they looked to each other in panic. Jacob swiftly carried his love up off the sink and into one of the end stalls, staying connected all the while.

"_Be very quiet_," Jacob whispered to his wife. Renesmee nodded fervently before letting her forehead rest on Jacob's shoulder. They heard the door swing open, heard the same jingling keys, and waited. Renesmee's fingers covered her eyes, though she peeked through them and up at Jacob once in awhile. But the security guard never stepped inside the restroom. They waited for the door to close again. When it did, they waited a few minutes more.

It seemed safe enough to leave the stall. Renesmee sighed, and Jacob stared at her amused. Still in each other's arms, Renesmee unwrapped her legs from Jacob's waist. His hands groped her flesh, sticky from their lovemaking. His legs felt wobbly from the thrill of almost being caught and the pleasure he'd felt being inside of her just moments ago, which reminded him…

"Oh!" Renesmee gasped when he backed her into the sink, his still solid member pressed into her stomach. "Jake, shouldn't we just get out of here? I don't want to get caught."

"We won't get caught," he said. "He's already gone." Jake watched her bite down on her lip as she thought of what they should do.

Without waiting, he lifted her atop of the sink again, placing his body between her legs. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. His tongue danced with hers, tasted it, mated with it. Just as her resolve was breaking, her eyes closing, he pulled away and placed kisses on the side of her neck. There, those beautiful eyes closed again.

"Oh my," Renesmee murmured, knotting a fistful of his hair at the nape of his neck. She felt so blissful, so sensual, and so pleased that she thought she could sleep that instant, yet she was also too aware of all of the delicious sensations Jacob was giving her.

Her hands fell over the ripples of muscles on his chest and abdomen, so in awe of him that she'd barely realized he was positioning himself at her opening. Her body quivered when she felt him inching into her at an excruciatingly slow pace. When he thought he had filled her completely, they stayed in their embrace, neither one moving. All Jacob could feel was her hot, tight, and wet embrace, enveloping him, squeezing and milking him without a single movement. He flexed his member inside of her, and she growled. Just thinking bout his-"_Oh yes_!"-inside of her made her throb.

"Mmmmm," Renesmee moaned, wetting her lips with her tongue. "I am so lucky," she whispered more to herself.

Then Jacob pulled out of her, as slowly as he had penetrated her, before plunging back in all the way. At this Renesmee cried out.

"I'm the lucky one," he said, thrusting into her core again. They caught each other's gazes at once and smiled.

"I love you," Renesmee said, her nails scratching lightly at his shoulders, lovingly, comforting.

"I love you," Jacob said with another thrust. "I'd marry you over and over again if I could." At this, Renesmee giggled, before adding, "Me too."

And for a moment, the young couple paused from their lovemaking to truly embrace each other. Pulling away, they met again with their lips, kissing each other until their mouths were swollen and red. And then, the lights turned out.

"Shit," Jacob muttered, annoyed. Then, he felt Renesmee's hands on either side of his face, pulling his lips to hers again.

"Let's finish what we started," she whispered against his mouth, his beautiful mouth. "We'll worry about getting out of here later."

The room was dark, but he was glad to find a glimmer of light flashing across his wife's face. On it was a smile.

**AN: Yeah, I know. I've been AWOL. Hopefully this makes up for it? Yes? No? Review? Ideas? Comments? Hate it? Love you!**


	9. Chapter 9

When Jacob and Renesmee woke the next day, the sun was just peeking through the stained glass windows of the museum. Renesmee rubbed the sleep from her eyes before nudging Jacob in the ribs. He lay unaffected and continued to sleep. Renesmee could tell by the light outside that it was about 5 AM; the museum would not be opening for another 3 hours. Coming to this realization, she lay back, curling into her husband's warmth again. His arm instinctively wrapped around her body, cradling her to his chest.

"You make me crazy," Renesmee exclaimed, not quite sure if Jacob was fully awake yet.

"How do_ I_ make _you_ crazy?" he asked, his voice husky and deep with sleep.

"So, you _are_ awake," she said, steering away from the subject, her nails scratching soothingly along his chest.

"I am," he replied.

"Then why don't we leave? It makes me nervous being here when we're not supposed to," said Renesmee with a scowl.

"We'll leave soon. Why didn't you answer my question?"

"What question?" Renesmee feigned innocence.

"You know which. How do I make you crazy?" Jacob asked again.

Renesmee turned away from him, observing the room they currently occupied. They decided, after their bathroom excursion, and various others, to rest in an antique rowing boat in the exploration room.

"Well?" Jacob's insistence vexed Renesmee.

"Jake, you just make me do crazy things, things I don't normally do."

"Is that bad?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know yet," she shrugged.

"Well, I'm sorry," he told her truthfully. If something he did made Renesmee feel uncomfortable, then he refused to do it ever again.

"No, don't be…I mean, it's just that you're so damn persuasive. You're a perfect gentleman in public, but, come on, look at you-"

"In public? And what do mean 'look at me'? Look at you!"

"No… I mean," she paused, sighing. "I love you, heart. I do. I just have to get used to not being totally in control of everything sometimes, I guess…"

"You can be in control. I don't want to be. You can do your thing. Whatever you want to do that makes you happy. All I want is for you to be happy."

At that, Renesmee smiled, kissing her husband chastely before saying, "I think it's a problem because _I like it_."

"Me driving you crazy?"

"Yes. Is that normal?" she asked, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I'm pretty sure it is, you know, for newlyweds," said Jake.

"But I do want _some_ control," stated Renesmee suddenly.

"Mhmmm," he agreed, "Soo what does that mean?"

Renesmee thought for a bit before answering. "Well, it definitely means no more sex in public restrooms… or in museums period."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Okay," Renesmee said too. "Maybe we can make love in bed more than we do in public places?" she suggested.

"Yeah, sure!" Jacob agreed. "So does this mean we don't have to sight-see anymore, because it makes you crazy that we can't make love in a bed and have to resort to making said love in public, unromantic places?"

"Sure," she replied simply.

"Okay, let's leave then. I want to do it _all_ _day_ today…in a bed."

"Yay!"

The young couple returned to their villa, sneaking kisses and groping each other as they stumbled into their four-poster bed.

"Mmm," Renesmee moaned. "Isn't this comfortable?" Giggling, she massaged his forearms and hooked her hands above his elbows as he positioned himself above her.

Jacob was trembling with excitement. "_So_, _so_ comfortable." Renesmee raised her hips to meet his. "_So good_," he added.

"Are you hungry, heart?" she asked suddenly. This caught Jacob off guard, as did the rumble in his stomach.

"Actually, I am," he replied, attempting to discern the last time he'd ravaged something other than his wife.

"Shall I make us something?" Renesmee inquired.

"Can you, please?"

"Anything for my darling husband," she said, slipping her tongue into his mouth and her leg in between his. Jacob grew even more aroused, but she pulled away laughing and singing as she made her way to the kitchen.

Jacob followed close behind his wife, pinching her bottom and kissing along her shoulder and neck. Renesmee felt her knees weaken by the simple caress of his lips, yet she proceeded into the kitchen, gathering ingredients and pulling pots and pants from cabinet drawers.

"Do you know what you're doing? Jacob asked, amused.

"Of course, I do!" she turned on her heel to glare at him. Jacob offered an apologetic shrug, and Renesmee simply hmph-ed and set a pan on the stove.

"Can I just say, there is nothing more sexy than you cooking for me?" he remarked, standing just behind her, nuzzling her neck. She melted into him, the vegetables she pushed around and the wooden spoon in her hand long forgotten now.

She had begun to breathe deeply, and her eyes closed as Jake claimed her mouth, his tongue tasting her own, teasing and lulling her into a stupor. Soon she was enveloped in his arms, his great hands massaging her back and ass, tugging softly on her long hair. She moaned into his mouth, fisting the material of his shirt in her hands and pulling him closer, kissing him with more fervor and desire.

"Take me back," she moaned again. "Take me to the room," she panted, desperately clutching to him. In an instant, she was swept up in Jacob's strong arms, and was carried back to their bed.

"Take off your shirt," she commanded, panting. "Let me see you."

Jacob, who was straddling his petite wife, complied, pulling the shirt over his head and letting it fall onto the floor. Renesmee purred, her fingers roaming over his torso. She sat up and let her lips peck the hard surface of his body from his chest to his navel, where she flicked her tongue out to taste him. At this Jacob groaned. "Lower," he chanted over and over in his head, and like a psychic, Renesmee dipped her tongue into the waistband of his boxer briefs, his erection straining against the soft material. Soft, wet kisses. Fingers creeping tauntingly inside his underwear. "Please, please, please," he begged in his head.

Renesmee finally pulled down the briefs, clutched his erection, and covered the head with her lips. Jacob, who could not tear his eyes away from the image of Renesmee bringing this part of him to her mouth and sucking on him so sweetly, now threw back his head, his eyelids closing in bliss. Feeling her gentle hand clasp over his thick length, he returned his attention to his wife, caressing the top of her auburn hair.

She took as much of him into her mouth as she could while her hand firmly stroked him. Boy, could she suck hard. Jacob's breaths became shallow, and only when he released a feral groan did she know he was truly enjoying it. Clutching her hair in his hand, he became aware of its softness despite its curly texture. He remembered how, only a few years earlier, he longed to touch it, to push a stray strand behind her ear, and here he was, doing just that. Well, not exactly that…

"Ness," he croaked, and she looked up. He pulled her up to him, his arms secured around her waist, hands trailing up her back to hold the back of her neck as he kissed her. Just tasting her was sufficient enough to arouse him, but she took the experience to another level when she brought her hands to the sides of his neck.

Usually, images would appear in his head, but there were none this time. In place of the visions she normally shared with him, there were emotions. Intense love and reverence, magnetism, and more than any of the others, desire. Overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotions thrust upon him, he pulled away, entwining his fingers in hers, and as he brought her hand to his lips, he caught a whiff of burnt…something.

"Do you smell that?" he asked. Renesmee, who had up until now been focused solely on her husband's ridiculously perfect physique, sniffed the air, her eyes bulging as she realized what was behind the smell.

"Oh no!" she gasped, leaping out of the bed and sprinting into the kitchen. "It's burned!"

"What's burned?" Jake asked, following behind her in the nude.

"The food! The food burned!" she shrieked, turning the oven off and pulling the pan off the top of the stove. The anxiety faded, and she leaned against the counter, staring at her naked husband. She laughed aloud at the sight, fanning the air.

"It smells awful," she commented. "I'm sorry." Jake shrugged; she didn't have anything to be sorry for.

Before he knew it, Renesmee was undressing in front of him. _There_, her clothes lay on the floor, and _there_ she stood before him stark naked. His eyes feasted on her. First, instinctively, on her breasts. Those creamy, perfect, perky, round orbs held his fascination for a long minute. The beautiful, flat plane of her stomach, so smooth and hard and soft still; he fantasized briefly about running his tongue down her neck, between her breasts, stomach and finally into her-

"Jake…_honey_?"

Jacob's attention returned to his wife's bright, brown eyes, a thick fringe of lashes framing them. Without further provocation, he strode towards her and pulled her down to the floor by her waist. She giggled as he placed her on top to straddle him.

"Darling," she moaned as his hands massaged her breasts.

"What is it, baby?" he asked, smiling at her before taking a nipple to his mouth. She gasped, and a grin stretched across his face as he nibbled on her some more before letting go.

"I didn't cook for you—I burned the only cook-able food here, and it's far too late to go out to eat."

"It's okay, angel. I'm not hungry anymore."

"You're not?"

"No. Well, I am, but maybe only for you," he replied, his tone low and husky and delicious.

"Is that so?" she asked, biting on her lip to hold back a smile.

"Mmm," Jacob answered, as he continued sucking on her breast.

"Are you sure?" she asked just one more time.

"I am. Shush now," he said, twirling around so that she was beneath him now. He held her gingerly in his arms before laying her head and body on the floor. His lips covered hers, their tongues clashing and coming together the way their bodies did.

"You feel so amazing," he mused, staring at his hands in amazement as they molded Renesmee's supermodel physique. Perhaps they, as a couple, were too handsome, but God, the attraction they held for one another was so fierce, frenzied and passionate, they could care less about the defiant, uncontrollable beings it turned them into.

Renesmee inhaled sharply when Jacob's hand came to massage her clit. Within seconds, she was writhing beneath him, moaning and panting and pulling his hair, saying over and over how good it felt. While Jacob always enjoyed the sounds Renesmee made, he was feeling a bit lonely and he yearned to feel their usual connection. Dragging her body closer to his, he stretched her legs out and up so that the back of her calves rested on his chest, and he could thrust into her deeply. Renesmee gasped when she felt Jacob slam into her, felt his hands kneading her ass as he pushed her down onto him further and further.

Stars is what she saw behind her eyelids as his body worked like a champion to bring her to orgasm. She knew he was never selfish with her, that he'd always want her pleasure over his, and so, she thought, he wouldn't mind if she, for a moment, sat up to kiss him, to show _her_ appreciation.

Remaining connected, though the position shifted a bit, the couple's lips met and never left one another. Even if they were just breathing and moaning and panting into each other's mouths, they never disconnected.

Jacob brought one hand to the back of Renesmee's neck, the other holding her tightly to him as he thrust into her. She, too, clung to him, her hands on his neck, the same intensity of emotions, rather than images, returning from earlier. Her orgasm was building in her stomach, and she could tell that Jacob was so close.

"I love you so much, Jacob…so, so much," she panted against his lips. And with that, she felt him explode inside of her, taking her with him when he pressed her clit.

Together, they lay on the floor in the afterglow of their lovemaking, their breaths still shallow, but they shared the oxygen between them, kissing and nuzzling and whispering their love to one another.

"I love you, Renesmee, so, so much too," Jacob gasped finally, their noses brushing against each other.

Renesmee smiled before realizing where she lay.

"Jacob," she said.

"Mmm?"

"We missed the bed again."

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry! I've been dying to write but I've lazy and inspiration-less? Anyway, if you've seen Taylor Lautner's new GQ pictures, you'll realize why that was sufficient enough for me to finish the chapter. Sorry it's so short! Review please!**


End file.
